Noches sin luna
by alessa-vulturi
Summary: Bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de él, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después... summary completo adentro. Siento la tardanza!
1. prefacio

EL mundo de Twilight y sus personajes no pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.

Resumen: Edward y Bella nunca llegaron a ser novios, sin embargo Bella si se enamoró de él. Tras el accidente en su cumpleaños número 18 los Cullen se fueron, dejandola sola, 14 años despues los Cullen se reencuentran con una Bella cambiada miembro de la guardia Vulturi. Con una posible guerra como amenaza los Cullen y Bella tratarán de hacer las paces, pero primero Bella deberá sobreponerse al hecho de que Edward tiene una hija, más no todo es lo que parece, los Cullen guardan un par de secretos y pronto Bella descubrirá que los Vulturi tambien.

Nota: ... no se que decir, no tengo excusa, lo que he hecho es imperdonable. No he actualizado porque no he tenido mas que "inspiracion" ganas, lo se lo se. lo siento, de verdad. Prometo no dejar esta historia colgada, es una de las cosas que mas odio del mundo de Fanfiction. Ahora mismo la historia está en "proceso" de edicion. Por eso el cambio en los capitulos. Trataré de no tardarme, pero eso si, la historia la acabo.

* * *

Prefacio:

No puedo creer lo que está pasando, ni lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Siendo humana jamás hubiese imaginado que sería convertida y llegaría a formar parte del clan más poderoso de vampiros, los Vulturi. Y heme aquí 14 años después a punto de cometer una de las estupideces más grandes del mundo por el hombre que amo. A pesar de que habían pasado años sin verlo y que lo último que él me había dicho era que jamás podría amarme, rompiéndome así el corazón, a pesar de que él había continuado con su vida, dejándome tan fácilmente atrás, a pesar de que los Vulturi se habían convertido en mis salvadores, mi familia (incluso aunque ellos no fuesen los más amorosos, eran honestos y les importaba de verdad) y a pesar de que sabía que estaba cometiendo un gran error y que nada me aseguraba que las cosas terminarían bien, tenía que hacerlo.

_¿Estás segura, traicionarás a los Vulturi sabiendo las consecuencias que acarrean tu decisión?_ **No tengo otra opción **le respondo a la voz que empezó a aparecer en mi cabeza desde que mis dones empezaran a fallar, desde que todo empezara a derrumbarse. _Siempre hay otra opción Isabella_ mi conciencia me confirmaba lo que yo ya sabía, aquella estricta voz, tan triste y burlona a la vez me lo decía, que debía hacer lo correcto, sin importar lo que yo deseara **pero si hago lo correcto jamás podré perdonármelo, él no me lo perdonaría **_a veces hay que hacer lo correcto incluso aunque nuestras decisiones nos duelan, aquel que te ama te amará siempre a pesar de todo, tienes que arriesgarte _**si me arriesgo puedo perder más de lo que ganaría **_el amor no debe ser condicional Isabella. _Y con eso no dijo nada más, yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

"Lo siento" Susurre destrozada. Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	2. el inicio de una nueva no vida

EL mundo de Twilight y sus personajes no pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.

Resumen: Edward y Bella nunca llegaron a ser novios, sin embargo Bella si se enamoró de él. Tras el accidente en su cumpleaños número 18 los Cullen se fueron, dejandola sola, 14 años despues los Cullen se reencuentran con una Bella cambiada miembro de la guardia Vulturi. Con una posible guerra como amenaza los Cullen y Bella tratarán de hacer las paces, pero primero Bella deberá sobreponerse al hecho de que Edward tiene una hija, más no todo es lo que parece, los Cullen guardan un par de secretos y pronto Bella descubrirá que los Vulturi tambien.

Nota: ... no se que decir, no tengo excusa, lo que he hecho es imperdonable. No he actualizado porque no he tenido mas que "inspiracion" ganas, lo se lo se. lo siento, de verdad. Prometo no dejar esta historia colgada, es una de las cosas que mas odio del mundo de Fanfiction. Ahora mismo la historia está en "proceso" de edicion. Por eso el cambio en los capitulos. Trataré de no tardarme, pero eso si, la historia la acabo.

* * *

"Los Cullen vienen a visitarnos dentro de tres días y traen a una nueva integrante que espero traten bien" aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado decir a Aro a la guardia antes de salir corriendo. Toda la guardia había sido convocada para ese importante mensaje, el único que parecía saberlo desde antes era Demetri, quien había sido el que traía el mensaje. Estaba furiosa, aunque no tuviese razones para estarlo, pero es que no podía soportar la idea de volver a verlos. A penas habían pasado 14 años y la idea de verlo me causaba un gran dolor.

Edward y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos cuando aún era humana y estúpidamente yo me enamoré él. Con 16 años había llegado a Forks devastada tras la pérdida de mi madre y Phil, Charlie mi padre tomó responsabilidad de mí y aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo para animarme, lo único que me hizo sonreír fue la presencia de los Cullen. Al principio recuerdo pensar que Edward me odiaba, pues me trataba como la plaga, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos mejores amigos y poco después descubrí el secreto que guardaba los ojos dorados de la familia Cullen. Por un tiempo las cosas transcurrieron con calma, yo seguía sin poder confesarle mis sentimientos a Edward a pesar de la insistencia de Alice, hasta que Charlie murió y yo cumplí 18 años.

Los extrañaba por supuesto, pero ellos se habían ido de mi vida porque así lo habían querido, recordaba que Aro no había estado muy feliz cuando se enteró que siendo humana yo sabía de la existencia de los vampiros, fue por eso que mandó a Renata y ella me convirtió, por eso le estaba en deuda, porque había decidido convertirme y no matarme, había tenido la libertad de tomar la decisión que quisiera y ella me salvó. Desde entonces somos mejores amigas. Nunca supe como Demetri se enteró de mi existencia, pero en parte fue por el que ahora soy una vampira y no un cadáver sepultado en el cementerio de Forks.

Los tres días de transformación habían sido el proceso más doloroso por el que había pasado, al despertar ya estaba en Volterra y me ofrecieron un lugar en la guardia, el que acepté por supuesto. Al parecer tenía una habilidad especial que me permitía copiar dones mentales por lo que mi presencia en la guardia era bien recibida, no tarde en darme cuenta que los Vulturi no eran tan malos como los pintaban aunque tampoco eran como los Cullen. Hacían cumplir las leyes y no tenían piedad para aquellos que no la merecían, eran justos y sabios. Aro me había contado que no siempre había sido así, que hubo un tiempo que se volvieron corruptos, nunca me ha dicho más acerca del tema, al parecer aún era algo "reciente y delicado".

El convivio con la guardia no había sido fácil el primer año, a pesar de que yo tenía un excelente control, ellos me consideraban inferior, tal vez porque había decidido seguir la dieta de los Cullen o tal vez era porque me había convertido en la nueva favorita de Aro y que Jane me odiaba. El odio de Jane no le duró mucho sin embargo, a pesar de mi increíble don era terrible peleando y ella siempre podía ganarme en esa área. Jane y Alec no eran tan temibles como los demás vampiros los describían, Jane era infantil y sádica pero también podía ser dulce, aunque sabía que la única persona con la que lo era, era su hermano. Alec por otra parte era el serio chico que todos decían, Renata me dijo que no siempre había sido tan serio, pero Renata tenía una extraño gusto por Alec, el en cambio la despreciaba como a ninguno de la guardia. No sabía sus razones, aunque una vez escuché a Demetri decir que Alec se merecía la vida que tenía e inmediatamente recibió una dosis del don de Jane, a la cual Aro le llamó la atención más tarde. "Bella" la voz de Renata me devolvió a la realidad "pasa" murmuré "¿estás bien?" el rostro de Renata se asomó por la puerta, tenía una ceja arqueada y el cabello castaño oscuro suelto, me sonrió con resignación y entró a mi cuarto "no vale la pena que te pongas así por ellos" "lo sé" me abracé a ella y casi pude sentir como ella rodaba los ojos, pero aun así no me apartó "todo estará bien" "lo sé".


	3. sorpresas no deceadas

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

Como notaran algunas cambié la fecha del reencuentro, decidí que quedaría mejor así, oh… lamento la demora pero es que en las vacaciones mi mama prácticamente no me dejaba usar la computadora y cada vez que podía (las cuales eran muy pocas) lo hacía para leer las actualizaciones y a escondidas y ahora con el regreso de clases :$ pero bueno ya n las distraigo mas aquí está el capi.

Capitulo 2: sorpresas no deseadas.

(tiempo actual)

Volterra Italia 20 de septiembre del 2020.

-bella aro quiere verte.- me comunicó Renata entrando a mi habitación, internamente gruñí acababa de llegar de una misión acaso no me podían dejar "descansar" ni 10 minutos, l parecer no y si se lo llegaba a reclamar a aro él se justificaría diciendo que los vampiros no necesitan descansar.

- ¿sabes que es lo que quiere?- le pregunte sin mucho interés.

- me dijo que no podía decírtelo.- fruncí el ceño molesta.

- no es necesario que me digas.- moví mi mano en broma, adoraba poder copiar dones, desde que soy vampira he poseído habilidades asombrosas.

- lo siento bella pero ni así, sabes que se molestarían conmigo.- me encogí de hombros.

- como sea.- espero que no se tarde mucho porque necesito un baño. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al gran salón, de humana jamás hubiera llegado a creer que como vampira sería la más poderosa de todos tanto que incluso los vulturi me tendrían miedo. Al llegar entre por dos enormes puertas, era obvio que un humano no podría abrirlas.

- me llamabas aro.- le pregunte.

- isabella querida me alegro de que hayas regresado de tu misión.- hice una mueca al escucharlo decir mi nombre completo. Jamás lograría convencerlo de que me llamara bella.

- el gusto es mío aro Renata me dijo que querías verme.-

- supongo que no te dijo el motivo ¿cierto?-

- supones bien.-

- muy bien, la razón por la que te mande a llamar es simple tendremos visitas pronto y por eso te pido que cuando lleguen sepas comportarte mi querida hija.- antes yo creía que los vulturis eran los malos de la historia, la verdad era otra, ellos eran buenas "personas" tal vez se alimentaran de sangre humana pero eso no los convertía en monstros, además ellos fueron los únicos que estuvieron a mi lado cuando más los necesite, ellos eran mi familia.

- bien, aunque me gustaría saber quiénes van a ser las visitas.- aro me sonrió.

- lo lamento ero por el momento no podemos decirte.-

- entonces quiero saber cuando llegan.-

- eso tampoco.- contuve las ganas de gruñir, para que rayos me decían que íbamos a tener visitas si no me dirían quienes eran y cuando iban a llegar, la verdad me parecía estúpido que no me digieran.

- como sea, solo te pido que no me andes exhibiendo.-

- entonces, supongo que aun quieres que tu existencia se mantenga en secreto cierto?- no era un secreto la historia de porque había sido convertida, para mí era doloroso recordar mi vida humana y mas la forma patética en la que morí o más bien mi fallido intento de suicidio.

- sabes mis motivos.- la expresión de aro cambio a una de tristeza.

- isabella no puedes seguir eludiendo tu pasado.- me molesto lo que dijo porque sabía que era verdad algún día tendría que volver a verlos y esperaba que fuera dentro de mucho cuando los haya superado porque aunque dijera que ya lo había hecho dentro de mi sabia que eso no era verdad.

- si puedo y espero que no hagas nada para evitarlo.- le dije claramente molesta.

- lo siento hija pero las cosas tienen que cambiar ya no puedes seguir así.-

¡¿así como? Entiéndelo estoy bien y no necesito de tu lastima ni la de nadie.- me fui furiosa de ahí, sabía que si llegaba a descontrolarme podría lastimar a aro y no quisiera que fuera así para mí el cayo y marco eran mis padres.

Sé que fue corto pero no me dio tiempo de mas estoy escribiéndolo en la mini lap de mi hermana y mi mama ya me está apurando a que la suelte, espero hayan disfrutado del capi, les agradezco sus reviews y por supuesto a Emily hale gracias por tus consejos los tomare a excepción del primero y tal vez e segundo, a y respecto a lo que me dijiste animo! Escribe una de tus historias es más me gustaría leer alguna!

Reviews?


	4. pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

¡Lamento la tardanza! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero no me sentía inspirada para escribir, se que los capítulos son cortos, pero aun no siento que deban ser más largos, gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho a escribir :D además tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones:

º El don de bella es copiar dones pero solo MENTALES el escudo, también lo copio, (de Charlie) pero al ser humana solo podía copiar uno.

º Bella NO tiene pareja y tampoco algún pretendiente, y no lo tendrá.

º Los Vulturi NO son malos, pero tampoco buenos (en el sentido de que siempre andan alegres y son todo un amor, tampoco así)

Sin más que decir les dejo leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 3:

Me sentía completamente furiosa, estúpido aro no sé como lo soporto, cierto el me dio una nueva vida… aun recuerdo mi despertar al nuevo mundo, aro no había sido quien me transformo, en realidad esa había sido Renata ella fue quien me salvo la vida, cierto… Renata, ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, Renata era el escudo personal de Aro, ella nunca salía del castillo de Volterra, mayormente las misiones eran encargadas a Jane, Demetri, Félix, Alec y yo. Antes de que yo formara parte de los Vulturi Jane y Alec eran sus dos armas más poderosas, en especial Jane, ella era, en pocas palabras, una persona fría y sanguinaria… al menos la mayoría de los vampiros en el mundo pensaban eso, pero no era verdad, Jane simplemente no acostumbraba a mostrar sus emociones y aunque era un poco sádica y eso, era una chica agradable, al principio ella y yo no nos llevábamos tan bien, al parecer suplantarla en el puesto como la preferida de Aro, hizo que me odiase, además de que era inmune a su don y lo había copiado… pero con el tiempo empezamos a "llevarnos" si se le puede decir así, nuestra relación es amistad-odio, su hermano Alec era otra historia, era un chico bastante extraño, jamás sonreía a menos que fuera una sonrisa sádica e incluso muy pocas veces lo hacía, en pocas palabras lo describiría como una persona fría y sin sentimientos, siempre estaba serio, era callado, reservado y hosco, casi nunca hablaba con los demás integrantes de los Vulturi, las pocas veces que lo veía comportarse como una persona normal, era con su hermana y tenias que tomarlo por sorpresa. Por lo que yo sabía a Renata le gustaba, Alec en cambio pasaba de largo la existencia de mi amiga.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos de Volterra, el castillo era enorme y majestuoso, en mis primeros años como Vulturi me perdía en el.

Bella.- una voz masculina hizo que me detuviera, era Demetri.

¿Qué sucede Demetri?- Demetri, otro integrante de los Vulturi… él y Félix eran los encargados de acompañar a Alec y Jane a sus misiones, Demetri era el vampiro más raro de toda la guardia, su rostro parecía de lunático y en sus ojos se veía una nota de malicia, él era el rastreador, eterno enamorado de Jane, si lo consideras, haría la perfecta pareja.

Es Jane, quiere entrenar contigo…- patético… y pensar que yo era como él, dudaba que Jane lo viera como algo más que un compañero de armas, sin embargo ella se aprovechaba de que el pobre estuviese enamorado de ella, lo usaba a su beneficio, patético, simplemente patético, Demetria me daba tanta lastima..

Y te mando a ti a buscarme, ¿no es así Demetri? Acaso no podrías conservar tu orgullo y no hacer cada cosa que ella te pida como si fueras su perrito faldero?- me daba lástima.

¡eso no es verdad! No soy ningún perro faldero.- rodé los ojos.

Como digas, mejor vamos o se disgustara contigo por haberte tardado tanto.-

Ella no…- pero en lugar de continuar se callo abruptamente.

El camino al cuarto de entrenamiento pasó en silencio, tal vez debería dejar de decirle siempre eso a Demetri, pero si yo no lo hacía nadie más lo haría, era por su bien, no debía vivir engañado. Cuando estábamos por llegar sin decir nada Demetri dio la vuelta en un pasillo.

¿no iras?- conocía perfectamente la respuesta, mi comentario le había molestado.

No.- esa fue toda su respuesta, lo vi alejarse y yo seguí mi camino.

Al llegar Jane me esperaba sola.

¡hasta que llegas! ¿no se te habrá olvidado la promesa que me hiciste?- era verdad, le había prometido una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo a Jane.- ¿y bien, cumplirás tu promesa?- rodé los ojos y me puse en cuclillas, sabia el resultado de esta batalla...

¡gane!- estaba segura que todos en el castillo podrían escuchar el grito de júbilo de jane, rodé los ojos.

¿Podrías soltarme?- pregunte, jane rio y me dejo ir, tal vez en cuestión de dones era la más poderosa, pero en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo era un asco, era bastante mala y siempre perdía, en cambio jane, a pesar de su increíble don siempre fue buena luchando, ella y Alec eran los más fuertes, rápidos y agiles de toda la guardia.

Me alegra saber que aunque mi don no surja efecto en ti, siempre podre ganarte en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.-

Odio decirlo, pero jamás podre ganare.- admití.

Deberías practicar más, si algún día tus dones fallan…

Sabes que eso nunca pasara Jane, en esa cuestión, soy invencible.-

Yo pensaba lo mismo que tu.- ya no existían mas rencores entre las dos, pero siempre sabia que una parte de jane me odiaba por ser inmune a su don.- aunque claro, siempre supe luchar.- ahora se burlaba de mi.

Soy un escudo mental, copio dones, jamás me pasara algo malo.- mis dones eran dos, un escudo mental y una especie de espejo, podía copiar cuantos dones quisiera, peo solo los mentales, los físicos no.

Cada quien tiene una debilidad.- resople por lo bajo.

Como tu digas, ahora me voy.-

Te acompaño.- rodé nuevamente los ojos, una maña que había adquirido al formar parte de los Vulturi. A pesar de que todos estábamos aquí por nuestros dones, éramos una familia, extraña, pero una familia al fin y al cano, los Vulturi jamás daríamos la espalda a un compañero, por esa razón es que los quería, tal vez fueran raros, sádicos e incluso estuvieran algo locos, pero eran mi familia, mi apoyo, ellos habían estado para mi desde el momento de mi transformación y estaba segura de que siempre podría contar con ellos.

Bella.- la voz de Jane salió en un pequeño susurro, me miraba preocupada, cosa rara en ella.

¿Qué sucede Jane?- me miraba vacilante, parecía querer decirme algo, mas no hablaba.

Han pasado quince años de tu transformación, que pasaría si tu… volvieras a ver a los Cullen.- debía ser demasiado idiota para no darme cuenta de lo sucedido.

En realidad, no es algo que me preocupe, si los vuelvo a ver no pasara nada.-

¿Segura? No los torturarías.-

Por supuesto que no.- reí levemente.- les guardo rencor, seguro, pero no les haría nada.

¡pero te dejaron!-

Sí, pero yo sabía que lo harían algún día, además, si muestro rencor, es porque aun me importan, si fuera así, que no lo es, no lo demostraría.-

Bien.- llegamos a mi cuarto.- adiós.- ella se alejo, suspire cansadamente para luego fruncir el ceño, Aro tenía razón, algún día tendría que volver a verlos, y esa fecha estaba próxima.

* * *

El capitulo estuvo corto, lo sé, pero no quiero reclamos, la mayoría de los capítulos en esta historia serán cortos, gracias por sus reviews chicas! (Y por ahí si algún chico me lee) 23 reviews es fantástico! Estoy ansiosa por que los Cullen aparezcan, por ahí se llevaran una sorpresa con Edward… jeje el no es tan bueno en mi historia, ¡habrán muchos problemas! También en mi historia se verá el lado bueno de los Vulturi (Alec y Jane están muy involucrados en la historia), en muchas historias los ponen como los malos y no es justo ¡solo hacen su trabajo! Jeje pero bueno no las distraigo mas.

Reviews?


	5. Neofitos

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

No me odien! Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben, mejor tarde que nunca =D antes de empezar la historia quiero aclarar algo:

Makiita: no te preocupes, yo también odio que pongan a tanya de novia de Edward.

qaroinlove: recuerda que en mi historia Edward NO amaba a bella, ellos NO eran novios, la relación de bella con los Cullen era puramente de amistad, solo eso a diferencia de luna nueva, en la cual (te apoyo Edward fue un imbécil) ellos mantenían una relación, por eso bella no tendría derecho a hacerlos sufrir. Aunque claro Edward haya sido un patán por la forma en la cual rechazo a bella.

Sin más que decir:

* * *

POV bella:

Hoy llegan las visitas, estoy hastiada, Renata no deja de hablarme acerca de lo fabuloso que es Alec (N/A: eso es tan cierto xD).

¿Podrías parar? llevas horas hablando de Alec, ¡él nunca te hará caso!- Al instante me arrepentí de mis palabras, la había herido.- Renata, lo siento, yo no quería…

Déjalo, tienes razón.- Sin decir más se paró y salió de mi cuarto ¡genial lo que me faltaba!

Renata espera.- La agarre del brazo y la hice girarse.- En verdad no quise decir eso, pero me tenias harta, sabes que últimamente estoy de malas y…

En verdad bella olvídalo, todo está bien.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.- Además tienes razón.- Me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y yo me tranquilicé.- De cualquier forma las visitas están por llegar y estoy segura de que Aro se molestará si no estamos ahí.- Asentí con un cabeceo y caminamos al gran salón de los tronos. Al entrar la mayoría de la guardia ya estaban presentes.

Al fin se presentan ya estaba por mandar a buscarlas.- Nos reprendió Aro.

Sentimos la demora maestro.- Se disculpó Renata al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

¿Isabella tu no vas a saludar?- Hice una pequeña mueca seguida de otra pequeña reverencia, esta vez de parte mía.

Lamento la tardanza.- Me disculpé. Tomé mi posición al lado izquierdo de Aro y me subí mi capucha. Pasaron varios minutos cuando las grandes puertas fueron abiertas. Por ella entró una humana escoltada por un vampiro de la guardia, no me acordaba de su nombre, pero ella remplazaba a Gianna después de su muerte.

Señor Aro, acabo de recibir una llamada, sus invitados han tenido un pequeño inconveniente y llegaran hasta dentro de una semana.- Informó. Por una parte me sentí aliviada, en estos momentos no estaba de humor para visitas.

Gracias por el aviso Rita, puedes retirarte.- La humana hizo una reverencia y se fue.- Pero que desilusión, al parecer hoy no vendrán nuestras visitas, así que todos vuelvan a sus puestos.- Pude escuchar varios suspiros de alivio por parte de la guardia, lo cual me pareció extraño (N/A: si serás idiota ¬¬). Estaba por retirarme al igual que todos cuando la voz de Aro me detuvo.- Excepto Jane, Alec e Isabella, les tengo encargado una misión.- Me contuve de hacer una mueca.

¿Aro no podrían ir solamente Jane y Alec?- Pregunté.

¿Es que tienes algo importante que hacer?- Preguntó Aro con cierta molestia.

No.- Sabia que era malo negarse a una misión.

¿Entonces?- Además no quería que Aro se molestara.

Olvídalo.- Por eso era mejor ir a esa estúpida misión.

Así está mejor.- Rodé los ojos. No me molestaba salir a las misiones, eso era mucho mejor que quedarse en el castillo, pero aun así…

¿Podría ir Renata con nosotros?- Pregunté esperanzada.

Renata nunca sale en las misiones.-

Solo por esta vez.-

Pregúntale a ella.- Escuché a Renata suspirar derrotada, incluso aunque ella no quisiera yo la llevaría.

Gracias.- Tomé a Renata de la mano sonriente, al menos la misión no sería tan aburrida.

. . .

Corríamos por el bosque, la misión que Aro nos había encargado era deshacernos de un grupo de neófitos, últimamente alguien estaba creando diversos grupos de recién nacidos, hasta ahora no hemos logrado capturar al culpable y tampoco sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones. Sabemos que es una sola persona la que está detrás de esto, pero al parecer ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente y se esconde detrás de otros para que no la encontremos. Hasta ahora no parece ser un gran peligro, más bien pareciera que hace esto con el fin de divertirse, aunque yo sospecho que hay algo detrás de todo esto.

Jane y Alec se detuvieron, así que Renata y yo también.

Bella creo que estamos cerca, necesito que me digas la cantidad de neófitos.-

¿Y eso porque, antes nunca me lo habías preguntado.- Jane me fulminó con la mirada.

En todas estas ocasiones solo exterminamos, pero esto comienza a hartarme, necesitamos saber quien anda detrás de todo esto.- Me contestó.

Pensé que te gustaba exterminar vampiros.- Dijo Renata con burla.

Mira idiota tu no digas nada, porque mientras tú no haces nada en el castillo, mi hermano y yo tenemos que salir cada dos por tres. Una cosa es que cada tiempo tengamos misiones, pero ahora tenemos que salir diario y eso no es divertido.- En ocasiones no me sorprendía que Jane y Alec trataran tan mal a Renata, pues esta se llevaba de lo peor con Jane.

Jane no pierdas tu tiempo discutiendo con Renata, vinimos a una misión.- La regañe.- Y tu Renata se mas amable.- Por parte de mi amiga recibí un gruñido de molestia, la ignore.- Necesito concentrarme para saber cuántos son, así que guarden silencio.- Pedí mientras cerraba los ojos. Me concentre y en mi mente empezaron a aparecer puntos luminosos, se encontraban a varios Km de nosotros, eran bastantes. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, jamás habían sido tantos neófitos.

¿Bella, sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Renata.

Son 678 neofitos.- Susurre.

¿Tantos?- Preguntó Jane sorprendida, asentí con la cabeza.

Y eso no es todo, tienen varios dones de su parte.-

. . .

Estaba agotada, era una suerte que poseyera mi escudo y que Renata estuviera con nosotros. La pelea había sido tan dura que incluso Alec usó su don. Y él solo lo utilizaba en caso de emergencias.

Maldita sea, debemos decirle a Aro.- Siseo Jane molesta.-

Lo peor de todo es que aun no sabemos quién está detrás de todo.- Me quejé.

¿Estás segura que ninguno de ellos lo sabía?- Negué con la cabeza.

No Jane, quien los transformó es tan solo un mensajero, y a él lo transformó otro mensajero, quien este detrás de todo esto se ha tomado muchas molestias, lo único que podría decir es que es una mujer y está sola con esto.-

¿y eso de que nos sirve?-

Pues podemos descartar posibles sospechosos. ¿Qué vampira sola hay en el mundo enemiga de los Vulturi?-

Los Vulturi tienen muchos enemigos, jamás podríamos saberlo.- Dijo Renata con total indiferencia.- Esto no ha de ser nada importante, apuesto lo que sea a que es una vampira estúpida que solo quiere llamar la atención.-

Por si no lo olvidas Renata, llamar la atención en el mundo vampírico, no es bueno. Además los ejércitos de neófitos son muy difíciles de controlar, quien este detrás de todo esto es peligrosa.-

Jane tiene razón, imagínate. Si es difícil manejar a un grupo de… no sé 50, como será manejar a uno de 600 y peor aun seguir creando mas ejércitos sin llamar tanto la atención para que se cree un alboroto.- En definitiva algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

¿Tú qué piensas de todo esto Alec?- Preguntó Jane a su hermano, quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada.

Lo mejor es regresar a Volterra y comunicarle a Aro, él sabrá que hacer.-

Bien entonces andando.- Ordené. Dimos la vuelta y regresamos corriendo a Volterra.

* * *

Estuvo corto, lo sé. Pero ya saben, las mejores cosas vienen en porciones pequeñas xD ¿Qué es lo que estará ocurriendo y quién está detrás de toda la creación de neófitos? ¿Quiénes son los invitados sorpresa y porque se han retrasado? Apuesto a que lo primero ya lo saben. Pero si quieren saber más tendrán que ser pacientes =D

Reviews?


	6. Incertidumbre

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

Se que me tardo en actualizar. Pero no quiero reclamos, el tiempo que tarde en actualizar depende de ustedes mis queridos lectores. Yo actualiza segun los reviews que reciva.

Solo queria dejar en claro eso.

* * *

POV bella:

Capitulo 5:

Bella POV:

Al llegar al castillo de Volterra fuimos directamente con Aro. Alec y Jane se veían muy pensativos y qué decir de Renata, podría aparentar estar tranquila, pero yo la conocía, en realidad estaba hecha un mar de nervios.

- Aro hemos vuelto.- Habló Jane.- Y tenemos malas noticias.- Aro miró por primera vez a Jane, desde que entramos al castillo.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?- Su mirada se dirigió a mí, por primera vez no supe que decir. Alec contestó en mi lugar.

- Cuando llegamos a la "escena del crimen" encontramos a un grupo de 678 neófitos, al parecer alguien quiere llamar la atención de los Vulturi, y esa persona es la que nos ha causado problemas desde hace dos años, cada vez el grupo de neófitos que crea va en aumento, según Isabella es una vampira quien está detrás de todo esto.- Fue extraño escucharlo decir una frase tan larga.

- ¿Una vampira, estás segura Isabella, no será algún clan enemigo que quiere revelarse contra los Vulturi?- La expresión de Aro era de absoluta seriedad.

- Estoy completamente segura, antes de deshacernos de todos los neófitos mantuve a uno con "vida" para poder ver sus pensamientos, su creador fue un vampiro, pero él no era más que un siervo, quien sea que esté detrás de esto parece querer que poco a poco descubramos quien es, por eso el neófito sabia que una vampira era la que estaba detrás de todo, aunque solo eso vi en su mente.-

- Una vampira…- Aro pareció perderse en sus pensamientos y entonces sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.- Es imposible.- Susurró parándose.- Es imposible, ella está muerta, es imposible…

- ¿Qué es imposible?- Pregunté, Aro me ignoró y observó atentamente a Alec y a Jane, después su mirada se dirigió a Renata. Su mirada se volvió dura, parecía estar molesto.

- Renata ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Por un momento, podría jurar, que los ojos de Renata se veían nerviosos. Debían ser solo suposiciones mías

- ¿Decirle algo maestro? No realmente.-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté, no me gustaba estar en ascuas.

- Isabella querida, me permites.- Aro me tendió la mano, no me gustaba no tener privacidad, pero dada las circunstancias…

- Por supuesto Aro.- Tomé la mano que me tendía, luego de unos segundos Aro la soltó. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y empezó a susurrar cosas tan bajo y tan rápido, que ni yo o cualquiera de los presentes podría entender.

- Maestro ¿En que está pensando?- La voz de Jane pareció traer a Aro a la realidad.

- Mi querida Jane, tú y tú hermano más que nadie, deberían saber en qué estoy pensando, 678 neófitos son demasiados y ni siquiera han llamado demasiado la atención humana, solo lo justo para alertarnos a nosotros. Además de que el ejército simplemente fue creado con el propósito de burlarnos. Fácilmente hubiera sospechado de los Rumanos, ningún otro clan se atrevería a insultar tan descaradamente a los Vulturi. Pero como bien ha dicho Isabella, solo existe una verdadera persona detrás de todo esto. Quien actúa, no cobarde si no inteligentemente, ocultando su identidad. Lo que me confirma que es alguien a quien conocemos, y solo conozco a una vampira que tenga una razón, el suficiente valor, el descaro para hacer esto y que sea capaz de realizar semejante labor como el de crear un ejército tan grande como al que hoy se han enfrentado y como si fuera poco, mantener dicho ejercito en orden, y esa persona mi querida Jane, ya no existe ¿No es así Renata?-

- Por supuesto maestro, yo le juro que la vi morir.- La voz de Renata fue tan solemne, que aunque desconociera de lo que estaban hablando, yo le creía.- La traidora…

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASÍ O A DIRIGIRTE A SU PERSONA DE TAN IRRESPETUOSA MANERA! ¡JAMÁS SE COMPROBÓ QUE HAYA SIDO UNA TRAIDORA!- El grito de Alec me tomó por sorpresa, jamás lo había visto enojado (o mostrando cualquier emoción) su rostro siempre era de absoluta frialdad, pero ahora… sus ojos mostraban tanto odio y desprecio dirigidos hacia Renata, parecía que su máscara de indiferencia hacia los demás había desaparecido.- ¡TU MALDITA ESCORIA, ME DAS ASCO, CREYÉNDOTE SUPERIOR A ELLA, QUIEN TE PERDONÓ LA VIDA TANTAS VECES!- Jane miraba alarmada a su hermano. Lo agarró por el brazo.

- Alec, tranquilízate.- La escuché susurrar de manera suave.- Hermano, todo está bien.- Miré a Aro buscando una explicación a todo esto, el veía a Alec con lastima.

- ¡No es verdad!- Gritó con desesperación.- Nada está bien.- Lo ultimo lo susurró y luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta, Jane siguió a su hermano, y yo continúe sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Pregunté molesta, odiaba no saber qué sucedía.- ¿Quién es esa vampira que tú dices que si no fuera porque está muerta seria quien estuviera detrás de todo esto y por qué Alec se puso histérico?-

- Lo siento Isabella, pero yo no soy quien te pueda contestar esas preguntas ahora, es mejor que ahora tu y Renata se retiren, necesito pensar muy bien acerca de todo esto.- Miré con molestia a Aro. Si él no me quería decir que estaba pasando, Renata me lo diría. Camine con Renata hasta llegar a su habitación.

- Bella es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, ahora quiero estar sola.- Me sentí molesta con ella, no podía deshacerse simplemente de mi y ya.

- Quiero que me expliques que sucedió hace rato ¿De qué persona estaban hablando todos, quien es "la traidora"?-

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora.- Me contestó con irritación.- Si quieres saberlo, ve y pregúntaselo a Jane y a Alec, a ver si ellos te contestan.- Cerró la puerta en mi cara y yo gruñí con enojo ¿¡Pero que le sucedía! ¡Ella nunca se comportaba así!

- ¡Renata abre la puerta!-Grité molesta mientras golpeaba con enojo la puerta.

- ¡Quiero estar sola!- Me gritó desde adentro.

- ¡Y yo quiero que me abras la puerta!- Seguí gritando durante 5 minutos, fue que la puerta se abrió de marera brusca.

- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE, LARGATE!- Jamás había visto su rostro tan enojado como ahora, parecía ser otra persona, no era mi mejor amiga, quien me había salvado la vida, era alguien más. Por eso cuando cerró, nuevamente, la puerta en mi cara, esta vez me di media vuelta y me alejé.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del castillo, para cuando me di cuenta estaba frente al cuarto de Alec. Justo antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Su voz fría me causo escalofríos, pero no me iba a intimidar.

- Busco a tu hermano.- Si Renata no me quería contar que fue lo que sucedió, bien Alec podría explicarme todo.

- El no quiere ver a nadie.-

- Quiero saber que fue lo que pasó, de quien hablaba Aro.-

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

- Necesito saberlo, si existe algún posible sospechoso…

- No existe, esa persona dejo de existir hace mucho, Renata la vio morir.-

- Puede que se haya equivocado, de cualquier forma necesito saber quién es esa "persona" tal vez eso me lleve a saber quién es la vampira que está detrás de la creación de neófitos.-

- Está bien, pero si quieres saber que fue lo que pasó hace rato y quién es esa vampira yo te lo diré, pero ahora vete.- Me cerró la puerta y yo suspire, al menos ahora sabia que Jane me diría todo.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Apoco no quieren saber de quien estaba hablando Aro o porque Alec reaccionó de esa forma cuando Renata hablaba de la "traidora" y quien es esa vampira. pues si quieren saberlo dejenme un lindo comentario y prometo actualizar pronto. Oh, antes de que se me olvide, en el proximo capitulo se sabrá quien es "la traidora" y la historia de Jane y Alec.

Reviews?


	7. El principio de una verdad

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

Dado que me canse de esperar a que alguien mas comentara aqui esta el capitulo. originalmente iba a incluir los recuerdos de Alec sobre Elizabeth, pero dado que el capitulo se iba alargando no los puse. En este capitulo sabran quien esta detras de la creacion de los neofitos. No les distraigo mas.

* * *

CAPITULO 6:

Una silueta femenina se lograba distinguir en lo alto de un risco, una sonrisa de diversión se distinguía en su rostro. Era alta y hermosa, pero lo que le distinguía eran sus cabellos rojo fuego.

- Se te ve feliz Victoria.- Una nueva figura había aparecido, esta era masculina.

-¿Feliz? Mm no realmente.- Victoria hizo una mueca.- Aunque todo esto está resultando sumamente interesante.- El joven a su lado soltó un bufido exasperado.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, me sorprende que los Vulturi no se hayan dado cuenta aún de la traición- Su voz se fue apagando, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.- Aro seguramente piensa que _Ella_ es la culpable.-

-No seas imbécil Riley, _ella_ está muerta, Aro es un idiota si piensa que aun sigue con vida.-

-Estoy seguro que él no es el único que lo piensa.- La mirada del joven se torna seria.

-Habla.- Ordena la pelirroja.

-Realmente no es nada importante.- Soltó un suspiro aburrido. Ambos estaban a punto de irse, cuando una nueva figura apareció frente a ellos.

-Victoria, Riley.- Saludó la encapuchada.- ¿Todo en orden?- Su voz amenazante le molestó a Victoria.

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti, ¿los Vulturi se han dado cuenta de tu traición?-

-Eso estúpidos no se dieron cuenta la primera vez, esta vez tampoco.- Victoria soltó un bufido, en definitiva no respetaba a la joven que hablaba.

-Por supuesto que no, la vez anterior _ella_ se dio cuenta y tú la inculpaste ¿Ahora a quien le echaras la culpa Renata?- Por un momento Riley se sintió nervioso, temía la reacción de Renata.

-¿No lo adivinas aún? Aro piensa que la estúpida de Elizabeth sigue con vida y por supuesto pienso usar eso en mi favor, además Alec y Jane serán fáciles de manipular.-

-No deberías confiarte.- Le advirtió Victoria.- Los gemelos brujo son peligrosos, además ellos te odian.- Añadió con diversión, sabía que eso era un golpe bajo.

-Eso pronto cambiara, Elizabeth ya no está en mi camino, y nada me impedirá derrotar a los Vulturi.-

-¿Segura Renata?- Las palabras de Victoria hicieron dudar a Renata por unos instantes.

-Por supuesto.- En ese momento Riley empezó a reírse.

-¿Y si Elizabeth siguiera con vida? Tal vez los rumanos te aseguraron que se deshicieron de ella, pero pudieron haberte mentido.-

-¿Qué estupideces dices Riley? Elizabeth está muerta.- La voz de Renata tembló. Ya no estaba segura de que ella estuviera muerta.- En todos estos años no ha dado señales de vida.- Sus palabras parecían ser más que nada para convencerse así misma de que Elizabeth estaba muerta.- ¿Por qué ahora vendría a darlas?-

- Porque Elizabeth siempre fue una persona paciente, la venganza se sirve fría, y en su caso, si sigue viva, deberías temer.-

-Deja de tratar de atemorizarme Victoria y tu también Riley, no viene al caso sus comentarios, hace mucho tiempo que me asegure del final de su existencia.-

-Es que sucede Renata, que Victoria y yo creemos que ella sigue con vida.-

-¿Y porque habrían de creer eso?- Riley sonrió siniestramente.

-Los Rumanos están muertos.- El rostro de Renata se alteró.

-Cualquiera pudo matarlos.-

-Sucede que, su muerte no es reciente, Victoria lo averiguo.-

-Fue hace 328 años, exactamente un mes después de que Elizabeth "muriera".-

-Cualquiera

-Investigué, le habían pedido ayuda a un vampiro, ya que alguien les perseguía, una mujer, quien curiosamente tenia las mismas características de Elizabeth.-

-Díganme el nombre del vampiro.-

-Carlisle Cullen.-

Alec POV:

En todo el camino al castillo me la pase pensando, era imposible tan solo contemplar la posibilidad, pero no podía evitarlo, habían pasado tres siglos desde su muerte, Renata había jurado verla morir, aunque pudo haber mentido, Aro nunca le leyó la mente.

Al llegar al castillo fuimos directamente con Aro, estaba seguro que el pensaría lo mismo que yo, Jane lo hacía.

-Aro hemos vuelto.- Habló mi hermana.- Y tenemos malas noticias.- Prosiguió, llamando la atención de Aro.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Su mirada se dirigió Isabella, por primera vez pareció no saber qué decir. Yo conteste en su lugar.

-Cuando llegamos a la "escena del crimen" encontramos a un grupo de 678 neófitos, al parecer alguien quiere llamar la atención de los Vulturi, y esa persona es la que nos ha causado problemas desde hace dos años, cada vez el grupo de neófitos que crea va en aumento, según Isabella es una vampira quien está detrás de todo esto.-Normalmente no hablaba, pero en esta ocasión preferí hacerlo, _tenía_ que saber lo que Aro pensaba.

-¿Una vampira, estás segura Isabella, no será algún clan enemigo que quiere revelarse contra los Vulturi?- La expresión de Aro era de absoluta seriedad y era normal, jamás en todos mis siglos como Vulturi escuche de alguien que fuera capaz de aquello, exceptuándola a _ella_, saber que existía alguien así ahora era...

-Estoy completamente segura, antes de deshacernos de todos los neófitos mantuve a uno con "vida" para poder ver sus pensamientos, su creador fue un vampiro, pero él no era más que un siervo, quien sea que esté detrás de esto parece querer que poco a poco descubramos quien es, por eso el neófito sabia que una vampira era la que estaba detrás de todo, aunque solo eso vi en su mente.- Sus palabras me llenaban de ansias, si tan solo pudiera decirnos quien es esa vampira

-Una vampira- Aro se perdió en sus pensamientos.- Es imposible.- Susurró parándose.- Es imposible, ella está muerta, es imposible- _Muerta, _tan solo escucharlo me producía un dolor imaginable, jamás lo superaría.

-¿Qué es imposible?- Claro, me había olvidado que Isabella no sabía nada de esto, ni siquiera la escoria de Renata sería capaz de arriesgarse a contárselo.

-Renata ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- Mire a Renata buscando respuestas, esa escoria jamás confié en ella, ahora solo tenía más razones para no hacerlo.

-¿Decirle algo maestro? No realmente.- Claramente estaba nerviosa, pero como siempre Aro creyó en sus palabras y no la tocó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Isabella preguntó de manera insistente, ella tampoco me agradaba, siempre metiéndose en lo que no le incumbe y creyéndose tan poderosa por copiar dones, haciéndose la mártir si supiera lo que es sufrir no se comportaría de esa manera.

-Isabella querida, me permites.- Aro le tendió la mano.

-Por supuesto Aro.- Mientras Aro leía su mente mantenía el ceño fruncido, luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y empezó a susurrar cosas de manera incomprensible.

-Maestro ¿En que está pensando?- La voz de Jane pareció traer a Aro a la realidad.

-Mi querida Jane, tú y tú hermano más que nadie, deberían saber en qué estoy pensando, 678 neófitos son demasiados y ni siquiera han llamado demasiado la atención humana, solo lo justo para alertarnos a nosotros.- Sus palabras me inquietaban, no quería crearme esperanzas, pero era inevitable, si ella estuviera viva, iría directo a buscarla, jamás le había creído a Renata, Elizabeth no era ninguna traidora.- Además de que el ejército simplemente fue creado con el propósito de burlarnos. Fácilmente hubiera sospechado de los Rumanos.- La sola mención del nombre me hizo encolerizar.- Ningún otro clan se atrevería a insultar tan descaradamente a los Vulturi. Pero como bien ha dicho Isabella, solo existe una verdadera persona detrás de todo esto. Quien actúa, no cobarde si no inteligentemente, ocultando su identidad. Lo que me confirma que es alguien a quien conocemos, y solo conozco a una vampira que tenga una razón, el suficiente valor, el descaro para hacer esto y que sea capaz de realizar semejante labor como el de crear un ejército tan grande como al que hoy se han enfrentado y como si fuera poco, mantener dicho ejercito en orden, y esa persona mi querida Jane, ya no existe ¿No es así Renata?-

-Por supuesto maestro, yo le juro que la vi morir.- Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.- La traidora

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASÍ O A DIRIGIRTE A SU PERSONA DE TAN IRRESPETUOSA MANERA! ¡JAMÁS SE COMPROBÓ QUE HAYA SIDO UNA TRAIDORA!- Quería lanzarme a su cuello y arrancarle la cabeza, no soportaría que se dirigiera a ella de esa forma.- ¡TU MALDITA ESCORIA, ME DAS ASCO, CREYÉNDOTE SUPERIOR A ELLA, QUIEN TE PERDONÓ LA VIDA TANTAS VECES!- Me había contenido por tres largos siglos, no podía aguantar más, todo era su culpa, tenía que acabar con ella.

-Alec, tranquilízate.- Mi hermana me tomó del brazo y me susurró aquellas palabras, ella sabía en lo que estaba pensando.- Hermano, todo está bien.- ¡No, no, no, no!

-¡NO ES VERDAD! Nada está bien.- Me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo, no soportaría estar ni un segundo más en ese salón, no pensaba con claridad, la extrañaba tanto, quería verla_, necesitaba_ verla.

-Alec, hermano, tranquilo, todo estará bien.- Sin darme cuenta estaba sentado en el suelo de mi cuarto abrazando mis rodillas, me sentía humano de nuevo, me sentía frágil. Odiaba sentirme así.

-No es verdad, nada estará bien, Elizabeth ya no está.- Era tan o más doloroso que el día que me enteré que ella había dejado de existir.

-Eso no lo sabes, puede que ella siga viva, siempre lo he pensado, jamás le creí a Renata que la haya visto morir, así como tampoco le creí que ella nos haya traicionado.-

-Entonces dime porque si no murió jamás dio señales de vida.-

-La habían acusado de traición, al verla con vida la hubieran matado.-

-Yo no lo hubiera permitido Jane, ella siempre fue más importante que los Vulturi , y si en realidad hubiera sido una traidora yo la hubiera hecho entrar en razón o me hubiera ido con ella.-

Sabes que yo también.- Los brazos de mi hermana me rodearon en un abrazo. Yo me perdí en mis recuerdos...

* * *

Que puedo decir, la historia no tratara solo sobre bella, tambien hay algunas intrigantes sobre los Vulturi, respecto a mi actualizacion, muchos se quejan, asi que aclaro, el lunes actualizo.

Avances del sig. capitulo:

- _¿Alec?- Su tonó de voz cambio, ya no era infantil._

- _¡Vete!- Retrocedí unos pasos, no quería matarla. Gruñí más fuerte, tampoco salió corriendo, bueno, si lo hizo, hacia mí. Su delicado y pequeño cuerpo choco contra el mío, me estaba abrazando._

_..._

_- ¿Entonces ellos, eran... pareja?- Me parece poco creible, imaginarme a Alec con alguien, es extraño._

_- Aunque mi hermano te parezca alguien sin sentimientos, no lo es, el la queria demasiado...-_

Creo que con eso es suficiente.

_reviews?  
_


	8. La esperanza vive en mi

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

* * *

CAPITULO 7:

ALEC POV:

_FLASH BACK_

_La multitud enfurecida nos había atrapado, nos llevaba directo a la hoguera, me había resignado hace mucho, pero no podía permitir que también mataran a Jane. Por eso trate de luchar, no permitiría que mi hermana muriera._

_Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, sus gritos me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, entre la multitud estaba ella, tan solo era una niña. Gritaba y pataleaba en los brazos de sus padres, trataba de impedir que lo inminente sucediera, estaba llorando. Sentí que mi corazón se partía, no quería que viera lo que iba a pasar. Me revolví inquieto entre los brazos de mis opresores, grite su nombre incontables veces a la vez que suplicaba por la vida de mi hermana, pero todo fue inútil, un golpe en la cabeza me dejó inconsciente, me sumergí en la completa obscuridad…_

_El calor se iba extendiendo por mi cuerpo, deduje que me estaba quemando en la hoguera, grite como nunca antes lo había hecho, rogué por que el sufrimiento acabara, pero el calor solo iba en aumento. Minutos, horas, días, mi sufrimiento solo parecía incrementar, quería morir y acabar con este dolor, los gritos de mi hermana a lado mío solo aumentaban mi dolor. Pensé en Elizabeth, en cómo me hubiera gustado despedirme apropiadamente de ella. Imagine que mi hermana y yo huimos de ese maldito pueblo, que Elizabeth nos acompañaba, que vivíamos una vida tranquila en un lugar lejano, aquellos pensamientos fue lo único que me permitió mantenerme cuerdo._

_Sorprendentemente el fuego fue disminuyendo, me sentí con renovadas energías, al abrir los ojos me encontré con un nuevo mundo…_

_. . ._

_Siete años habían pasado, en mi nueva condición como vampiro el tiempo pasaba bastante rápido, en ocasiones me permitía recordarla, aquella chiquilla extraña que ahora casi debiera tener mi "edad". A veces deseaba verla de nuevo, pero lo tenía prohibido, ella era humana y yo vampiro, al principio había pensado que estaba muerta, puesto que Aro, al salvarnos había matado a la mayoría de las personas del pueblo, todos aquellos que nos habían tratado de matar y que habían presenciado aquello, Elizabeth había estado entre ellos, pero de una u otra forma se había salvado. Ahora me encontraba en el bosque vagabundeando, el sonido de un corazón me llamó la atención, era humano y me extrañó. Los humanos inteligentes jamás estaban en el bosque a estas horas en las que el sol se había ocultado. Seguí el tamborileo, a penas con siete años contaba con un buen autocontrol, no era perfecto, si olía sangre fresca me llenaba de frenesí, pero podía estar en presencia de un humano sin atacarlo._

- _Sale la luna, se oculta el sol, salgan criaturas de la obscuridad, bebedores de sangre les hago una ofrenda, tomen mi alma a cambio de la inmortalidad.- Una vocecilla canturreaba una y otra vez aquellas palabras.- Se que estas ahí, puedo **sentirte**,sal de tu escondite.- Era una niña quien hablaba, tenía puesta una capa negra que la cubría, era al menos un poco más alta que Jane, cuando se volteo me sorprendí al reconocerla, me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, sonreía infantilmente, su rostro ya no era tan aniñado como antes, había crecido, era toda una señorita.- Vamos no seas tímido, te estoy viendo.- Tomé un profundo respiro, su olor me alteró, jamás antes había sentido un deseo tan grande por beber sangre, solté un gruñido en advertencia, no quería dañarla. Pero en lugar de asustarse y salir corriendo, avanzó hacia mí. Lo cual le permitió verme bien._

- _¿Alec?- Su tonó de voz cambio, ya no era infantil._

- _¡Vete!- Retrocedí unos pasos, no quería matarla. Gruñí más fuerte, tampoco salió corriendo, bueno, si lo hizo, hacia mí. Su delicado y pequeño cuerpo choco contra el mío, me estaba abrazando._

- _Eres tu…- Su cercanía me volvió loco, pensé que la iba a matar, pero al ver sus ojos, por una extraña razón me tranquilice. Sus manos recorrían mi rostro con suavidad, parecía tener miedo de que desapareciera.- Sabia que estabas vivo.- Se empezó a reir contenta, unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por su cara y entonces, sin que me lo esperara me besó._

_. . ._

_Habían pasado seis meses de mi reencuentro con Elizabeth, desde aquel día la había vuelto a ver todos los días en la noche en el mismo lugar, ella sabía lo que yo era, no me lo había preguntado, simplemente lo sabía y no me tenía miedo. Me había contado que ahora, en el pueblo donde vivía, la consideraban una bruja. La alegría con la que me contaba aquello me preocupaba, temía que le hicieran daño, a ella parecía no afectarle, me decía que no le pasaría nada. Aquella noche al llegar al bosque el olor a sangre fresca llamó mi atención, era su olor. Corrí preocupado, cuando llegue al lugar de donde provenía el olor de la sangre, me horrorice, Elizabeth estaba tirada en el suelo, pálida e inconsciente, sus ropas estaban sucias y en el estomago había una enorme mancha de sangre. En el suelo había una daga manchada con su sangre._

- _¡Elizabeth!- Grité aterrado inclinándome hasta quedar de rodillas a lado suyo. Podía escuchar su corazón latir lentamente. La ponzoña en mi garganta ardió y el monstruo en mi interior clamó por su sangre, trate de controlarme y sentí el alivio correr por mi cuerpo cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos grises._

- _Alec.-Susurró mi nombre sonriéndome.- No te preocupes, estoy bien.-_

- _¿¡Bien! ¡Tienes un hueco en el estomago! Maldición.- Ella se rio._

- _Que no tontito.- Alzó su mano y acarició mi rostro.- No voy a morirme, solo necesito descansar.- Con su otra brazo tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta su estomago.- Siéntelo.- La mire incrédulo pero hice caso a sus palabras, su piel estaba lisa, no brotaba sangre alguna, no había ninguna herida._

- _¿Pero cómo...?_

- _Te dije que en el pueblo me llaman bruja, han tratado de atentar con mi vida varias veces, pero no pueden matarme, me curo rápido y no solo eso, no te lo había dicho, pero **puedo hacer cosas.- **¿Un don acaso?_

- _¿Cosas como que?- Se encoge de hombros mientras cierra los ojos._

- _No lo sé, no sabría decirte que exactamente, pero los aldeanos me tienen miedo, sabes, dicen que tengo esos **poderes **porque cuando vengo al bosque vengo a ver al demonio y él me da esos poderes porque soy su amante.- Se empieza a reír.- ¿Ridículo, no? Yo solo te vengo a ver a ti.- Abre sus ojos y se me queda viendo, el ardor en mi garganta vuelve con mayor intensidad.- Quiero que me conviertas Alec.-_

_. . ._

_Camino intranquilo por los pasillos del castillo, Jane camina a mi lado, Aro nos había mandado a llamar. Al llegar al salón veo que Aro está hablando con Eleazar, por un momento siento temor, recuerdo las palabras que me había dicho Elizabeth ayer que la había visitado, ella tenía un don y si Aro lo descubría querría transformarla y eso no era algo que yo quería que sucediera._

- _Maestro, ¿Nos mandó a llamar?- Pregunta mi hermana a pesar de conocer la respuesta._

- _Alec, Jane, hijos míos, que gusto es verlos, tengo una misión para ustedes dos.-_

- _Lo que usted nos pida maestro nosotros obedeceremos.- Habla mi hermana con solemnidad._

- _Eleazar me ha dicho que se ha encontrado con un diamante en bruto.- ¡NO!- Una joven de su "edad", su trabajo es vigilarla y cuidarla hasta que cumpla la edad para ser transformada.-_

- _Entendido maestro, ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?-_

- _Vive aquí en Volterra.- Contesté por Aro, sabiendo que se refería a Elizabeth._

- _¿Cómo lo sabes Alec?- Me preguntó Aro intrigado, yo bajé la cabeza avergonzado y me acerqué vacilante a Aro mientras le tendía la mano. El la tomó entre las suyas y cerró sus ojos._

- _Vaya, esto es… interesante, muy interesante joven Alec.-Abrió sus ojos y me miro sonriente.- Así que esa jovencita es amiga tuya.- Torcí la boca inconforme por el apelativo.- Oh ya veo, así que la tua cantante, me alegro por ti hijo mío, pero lamento decirte que ella tendrá que ser trasformada, ahora más que nunca pues sabe demasiado.- Baje la cabeza._

- _Solo le pido algo maestro, permítame ser yo quien la transforme.-_

_. . ._

_Me guie por su aroma y la busque, como siempre estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeñas lagrimas caían por su rostro._

- _Hola Alec.- Me saluda en voz baja abriendo los ojos.- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?- Me pregunta mientras se para y se acerca a mi vacilante.- Por favor perdóname, yo entiendo que no quieras atarte a mí, solo que pensé…- No termina la oración, baja la cabeza, el olor a sal inunda mis fosas nasales, está llorando.- Lo siento.- Me acerco a ella y la abrazo._

- _No, perdóname tu a mí, fui muy brusco contigo, no es que no quisiera transformarte, tenía miedo a que no pudiera hacerlo, no tengo el autocontrol suficiente, te podría matar.- Aspiro su aroma y la garganta se me llena de ponzoña._

- _Sé que podrías hacerlo, confío en ti.- La abrazo con fuerza, pero no tanta para lastimarla._

- _Iremos al castillo en Volterra, formaras parte de la guardia, Aro lo ha ordenado.-_

- _Pensé que habías dicho que no le hablarías de mi.-_

- _Eleazar te rastreo, supo de tu existencia por tu don, incluso aunque yo no quisiera tendrías que ser transformada.-_

- _Pero tú me transformaras ¿cierto?- Me mira esperanzada y yo le sonrió con cariño._

- _No permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera.-_

_. . ._

_Observo su delicado cuerpo, esta tenso, ella tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, su corazón late fuertemente, se que está sufriendo y desearía hacer algo para acabar con su dolor._

- _Pronto acabara Elizabeth, te lo prometo.- Beso su frente y acaricio su rostro.- Cuando despiertes estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad.-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Regrese a la realidad cuando mi hermana cerró la puerta.

- ¿Se lo contaras?- Le preguntó. No me agradaba la idea de que Isabella supiera acerca de Elizabeth, pero si existía alguna esperanza de que ella fuera la persona detrás de la creación de neófitos, entonces Isabella podría saberlo.

- Solo si me lo permites.- Asiento distraído.

- Creo que saldré un rato, necesito despejar mi mente.-

- Todo estará bien Alec, presiento que las cosas pronto cambiaran.-

- Solo estará bien hasta que ella vuelva a estar a mi lado, la extraño demasiado.- Susurro con dolor. Me levanto y salgo de mi habitación.

JANE POV:

Suspire con tristeza al ver a mi hermano irse, yo también extrañaba a Elizabeth, ella había sido mi mejor amiga. Volví a suspirar, esta vez con frustración, le contaría todo a Isabella respecto a mi hermano y yo, tal vez Elizabeth seguía con vida y efectivamente era ella quien estaba detrás de la creación de neófitos y tal vez, solo tal vez, si le contaba a Isabella acerca de su existencia, entonces ella nos diría que era Elizabeth la comandante del ejército de neófitos.

Salí del cuarto de mi hermano y me dirigí a la habitación de Isabella. Al llegar a la puerta, no me dio tiempo de tocar, ella ya había abierto.

- Vine a hablar contigo.-

- Me dirás quien es esa vampira ¿cierto?-

- Te contare mi historia y la de mi hermano.- Isabella me miro extrañada, pero aun así asintió y me dejo pasar.- Alec y yo teníamos quince años cuando fuimos transformados, en el pueblo en el que vivíamos eran muy supersticiosos, creían que mi hermano y yo practicábamos magia negra, así que nos mandaron a quemar en la hoguera, Aro nos salvo y entonces formamos parte de la guardia, solo había una cosa, más bien una persona, que mi hermano y yo extrañábamos de nuestra vida como humanos, era una pequeña niña de 8 años llamada Elizabeth, a pesar de las diferencias de edad nos llevábamos muy bien con ella, yo la quería como a una hermana pequeña y para Alec, Elizabeth era su adoración. Pasaron siete años y un día cuando Alec paseaba por los bosques de Volterra, se encontró con una joven, era Elizabeth, había crecido, y al igual que con nosotros, los aldeanos pensaban que practicaba magia negra, solo que nunca se metían con ella por la influencia de sus padres. Mi hermano cuando la vio no quiso volverse a separar de ella y cada semana la iba a visitar al mismo lugar, ella sabía lo que Alec era y no le importaba, es más, quería ser transformada para estar con él. Mi hermano no estaba muy seguro respecto a transformarla, pero eso no importo, porque Eleazar había visto en ella un don y tras decírselo a Aro, este sin saber de la relación que mi hermano guardaba con ella, nos ordenó a mí y a mi hermano que la vigiláramos, hasta que tuviera la edad para ser transformada. Mi hermano entonces le dijo a Aro acerca de su relación con ella y pidió ser él quien la transformara. Pero contrario a los deseos de Aro la convirtió a los quince años. Al principio todo era muy extraño, yo había recuperado a una hermana, pero podía notar que entre Alec y Elizabeth ocurría algo más.- Hice una pequeña pausa.

BELLA POV:

- ¿Entonces ellos, eran… pareja?_- _Me parece poco creíble, imaginarme a Alec con alguien, es extraño.

- Aunque mi hermano te perezca alguien sin sentimientos, no lo es, él la quería demasiado.-

- ¿Y qué paso después?- El rostro de Jane adquirió un tono melancólico.

- Apareció Renata y lo arruino todo.- Habló con odio y rencor.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

- Ella estaba, más bien esta, obsesionada con mi hermano, le lavo el cerebro a Aro, le convenció acerca de que Elizabeth era una traidora y se había aliado con los rumanos para derrocar a los Vulturi, jamás le creí, Elizabeth nunca hubiera hecho eso. Pero Aro si le creyó, mando a Renata a que la eliminara, Alec y yo estábamos furiosos por las falsas acusaciones, no nos preocupamos en tratar de detenerla, Renata no era rival alguno para Lizz, lamentablemente, al parecer los rumanos si lo eran. Renata volvió aquel día con la noticia de la muerte de Elizabeth, la había visto perecer en manos de los rumanos.- Su mirada se tornó llena de dolor.- Ella era una gran vampira, nos tomo por sorpresa su muerte, era demasiado extraño, ella siempre había sido muy poderosa y así como si nada murió.- Recordé la manera de actuar el día de hoy de Renata.

- Pero ustedes sospechan que sigue con vida.-

- Uno nunca pierde las esperanzas.-

ALEC POV:

Salí del castillo de Volterra y me interne en el bosque, deseaba verla, aunque fuera unos segundos, al menos para despedirme, pero ¡NO! Ella no podía estar muerta, ella siempre había sido fuerte, mi Lizzy nunca se hubiera dejado vencer, mucho menos por los estúpidos rumanos.

Corrí por el bosque preso de mi dolor, pero un aroma desconocido me detuvo, el aroma de un vampiro. Guiándome por mí por mi olfato seguí el aroma, cuidando de ser silencioso. Y entonces los pude ver, arriba en un acantilado, dos vampiros, conservaban tranquilamente.

- Se te ve feliz Victoria.- El que había hablado era un joven vampiro, en apariencia tendría unos veinte años poco más.

- ¿Feliz? Mm… no realmente.- La tal Victoria hizo una mueca.- Aunque todo esto está resultando sumamente interesante.- El joven a su lado, del cual aun desconocía su nombre, soltó un bufido exasperado.

- Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, me sorprende que los Vulturi no se hayan dado cuenta aún de la traición…- Aquello llamó mi atención ¿Acaso eran ellos quienes estaban detrás de la creación de neófitos? Sentí mi muerto corazón retorcerse de dolor, si era así, entonces Elizabeth, ella no…- Aro seguramente piensa que _Ella_ es la culpable.- ¿Ella?

- No seas imbécil Riley, _ella_ está muerta, Aro es un idiota si piensa que aun sigue con vida.- ¿Hablaban de Elizabeth?

- Estoy seguro que él no es el único que lo piensa.- La mirada del tal Riley se torna seria.

- Habla.- Ordena la pelirroja.

- Realmente no es nada importante.- Suelta un suspiro aburrido. Ambos estaban a punto de irse, pero una nueva persona apareció, me quede estático al reconocerla.

- Victoria, Riley ¿Todo en orden?- Sin duda alguna era Renata, su voz la delataba, esa maldita escoria…

- Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti, ¿los Vulturi se han dado cuenta de tu traición?-

- Eso estúpidos no se dieron cuenta la primera vez, esta vez tampoco.-¿Entonces ella había sido la que apoyaba a los rumanos? La furia me invadió. Desea salta hacia ella y arrancarle la cabeza, pero me quede en mi lugar, debía terminar de escuchar aquella platica.

- Por supuesto que no, la vez anterior _ella_ se dio cuenta y tú la inculpaste ¿Ahora a quien le echaras la culpa Renata?- Siempre había sospechado de Renata, pero jamás imagine que en verdad ella hubiera sido la traidora.

- ¿No lo adivinas aún? Aro piensa que la estúpida de Elizabeth sigue con vida y por supuesto pienso usar eso en mi favor, además Alec y Jane serán fáciles de manipular.-

- No deberías confiarte los gemelos brujo son peligrosos, además ellos te odian.-

- Eso pronto cambiara, Elizabeth ya no está en mi camino, y nada me impedirá derrotar a los Vulturi.- Renata me las pagaria, por su culpa Elizabeth no estaba conmigo, por su culpa...

- ¿Segura Renata?-

- Por supuesto.- En ese momento Riley empezó a reírse, no entendí porque.

- ¿Y si Elizabeth siguiera con vida? Tal vez los rumanos te aseguraron que se deshicieron de ella, pero pudieron haberte mentido.- La esperanza volvió a nacer en mi cuerpo, aunque tampoco me confié mucho en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué estupideces dices Riley? Elizabeth está muerta.- La voz de Renata tembló. -En todos estos años no ha dado señales de vida ¿Por qué ahora vendría a darlas?-

- Porque Elizabeth siempre fue una persona paciente, la venganza se sirve fría, y en su caso, si sigue viva, deberías temer.- Sonreí levemente al recordar a Elizabeth, su carácter y forma de ser aterraban a muchos, eso era, sin embargo, lo que más me fascinaba de ella.

- Deja de tratar de atemorizarme Victoria y tu también Riley, no viene al caso sus comentarios, hace mucho tiempo que me asegure del final de su existencia.-

- Es que sucede Renata, que Victoria y yo creemos que ella sigue con vida.-

- ¿Y porque habrían de creer eso?-

- Los Rumanos están muertos.- Sus palabras me descolocaron ¿En verdad aun habían esperanzas, acaso ella en verdad podía seguir viva?

- Cualquiera pudo matarlos.-

- Sucede que, su muerte no es reciente, Victoria lo averiguo.-

- Fue hace 328 años, exactamente un mes después de que Elizabeth "muriera".-

- Cualquiera…

- Investigué, le habían pedido ayuda a un vampiro, ya que alguien les perseguía, una mujer, quien curiosamente tenia las mismas características de Elizabeth.-

- Díganme el nombre del vampiro.-

- Carlisle Cullen.- No podia evitarlo, la esperanza llenaba todo mi cuerpo, sonrei esperanzado y dandome la vuelta regrese corriendo al castillo, no le diria nada a nadie aun, esperaria al momento correcto y entonces... Renata no sabria quien la habia atacado.


	9. Rastreando algo imposible

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

se que me tardé mucho en actualizar, demasiado... y eh aqui mis razones:

- tenia que hacer una pastorela para un trabajo en la escuela y por dos semanas estuve atareada con eso.

- de lunes a mircoles tengo clase de piano, esos tres dias apenas y me dan timpo de hacer mis tareas (llegando de la escuela como, me baño y me estoy llendo, llego a mi casa como a las seia y media)

- mi cumputadora se averio hace como un mes (poco menos poco mas)

- cuando voy al ciber (normalmente lunes martes o miercoles) es despues de mis clases de piano y solo hago mi tarea (esos dias llego a mi casa a las 7:30- 8:00)

- las ultimas dos semanas de clase estube en examenes

- y por ultimo el capitulo ocho no tiene ni una misera carita sonriente (=D) o un hola o cualquier conjunto de letras.

sumandolo todo tengo un: no tengo ganas ni tiempo de actualizar. Cada semana trataba de por algun medio ver si me habian dejado un misero review y nunca, el unico que recivi fue del primer capitulo (practicamente porque obligue a un compañero a leerlo) y fue tan deprimente! Pero me decidi y que si nadie lee mis historia, pues me vale un carajo! soy escritora y escribo para mi no para otros, si lo leen y me dejan un comentario, pues que bien ! =D y si no, pues vayanse a la ver... jaja no es cierto es broma xD si no me dejan review, pues igual no me interesa, mientras yo este satisfecha con mi trabajo sere feliz =D.

sin mas que decir y si alguien ahi esta leyendo... disfruten el capi!

* * *

CAPITULO 8:

BELLA POV:

Jane salió de mi cuarto al terminar de contarme aquella historia, ahora podía comprender a los gemelos, su odio hacia Renata e incluso el desagrado de parte de Alec, y al principio también de Jane, hacia mí. En cierta forma yo había ocupado el puesto de Elizabeth en la guardia. Me lleve las manos a las sienes y suspire con frustración. Cerré los ojos y me concentre, trate de rastrearla, me tope con una pared, aumente mi concentración buscando algún hueco, alguien me estaba bloqueando. ¡Argh!

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, trate de volver a rastrear al causante de todo esto, no pude usar mi don, algo me lo impedía, una fuerza misteriosa (quería suponer que un don) me empujaba inhabilitando mi don.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Me levanté de mi cama con frustración y empecé a caminar por toda mi habitación como león enjaulado.- ¡Maldición!- Salí de mi habitación, le pediría ayuda a Demetri, quien mejor que el original rastreador de la guardia.

Me guié con ayuda de mi olfato, llegué al salón de entrenamiento, estaba peleando con Félix, llevaba las de perder.

- Vamos Dem, pelea de verdad, pareces un humano.- Por supuesto Félix aprovechaba para burlarse de él.- Como planeas que la inquisidora se enamore de ti.- Inquisidora, apodo que Félix y muchos otros le daban a Jane.

- ¡No la llames asi!- Siempre funcionaba, solo necesitaba mencionar a Jane y Demeri se enfurecía. El grito de Félix se escucho fuerte y claro.- ¡Maldición, no tenias que arrancarme el brazo!-

- Tú te lo buscaste.- Demetri sonrió triunfal.- Me llamaste humano.- Desde que Jane lo había rechazado de una manera brutal Demetri jamás volvió a reconocer en voz alta sus sentimientos por ella, aunque claro, aun trataba de volverse del agrado de Jane.

- ¡Idiota no por eso debiste arrancarme el brazo!- La escena se veía hasta cierto punto, bizarra, Félix arrebató su brazo del agarre de Demetri y como si nada se lo volvió a colocar.- Y sabes a lo que me refiero.- Entonces ambos voltearon a verme.- ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?- Me sonrió con aparente coquetería, rodé los ojos.

- Necesito a Demetri.- El aludido me miro con confusión.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

- Tu ayuda.- Me miró con desconfianza.- Necesito que me ayudes a rastrear a alguien.-

- Pensé que tu igual podías.-

- No hablo contigo Félix.- Miré a Demetri esperando una respuesta.- ¿Y bien, me ayudaras?-

- Que gano yo en recompensa.- Sonreí malignamente.

- Si me ayudas estarás ayudando a Jane.- Sus ojos brillaron con emoción por un momento, luego fueron opacados por la tristeza.

- ¿Y a mí en que me beneficia eso?- Su voz salió con dureza, bien… esto no estaba saliendo como yo lo había planeado.

- Tal vez así te odie menos.- Me mordí la lengua ¡estupida!- Digo, así le agradaras mas.- Escuché la risa de Félix.

- Ve a ayudarla Dem, se nota que necesita de tu ayuda, además tiene razón, ganaras puntos con Jane.- Escuché a Demetri suspirar y juraría que lo escuche mascullar un _ni que eso fuera a pasar _aunque igual le pude entender mal.

- Bien te ayudaré, que quieres que haga?- Sonreí triunfante.

. . .

- Es imposible.- Le miré con frustración.

- ¡No es imposible!- Se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros.

- ¡Es imposible! Ella está muerta!- Arrugué el ceño y lo miré con desesperación.

- ¡NO LO ES! ¡¿Y que si está muerta! Lo que hace es rastrear la ubicación en el que se encuentra el cuerpo de la persona en cuestión.

- ¡La quemaron, su cuerpo se volvió cenizas! Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.-

- Pues busca la ubicación de sus cenizas.- Me miró exasperado.

- Deben estar por todo el mundo, nunca terminaría de rastrearlo.-

- ¿Pero puedes hacerlo?- Hizo una mueca.

- No lo sé, pero si pudiera no servirá de nada ¿Para que querrías recolectar sus cenizas?-

- Tu solo búscalas.- Cerró los ojos y suspiró, conforme los minutos pasaban el iba arrugando el ceño, finalmente luego de una hora empezó a hablar.

- Qué extraño… se supone que debería poder rastrear las cenizas, pero…- Abrió los ojos, tenía una mirada de incredulidad.- Es…

- ¿Qué?- Me miró con aburrimiento.

- Te lo dije, no puedo hacerlo, no está viva, no puedo rastrearla.-

- Pero hace un momento…

- Lo siento, pero no hay nada.- Se encogió de hombros con diferencia, se dio la vuelta para irse.

- Espera, busca a los rumanos.- Lo detuve.

- ¿Para qué?- Gruñí molesta.

- Tu solo hazlo.- Refunfuñó algo en voz baja que no logre entender, volvió a cerrar los ojos concentrándose, pasó otra hora.

- No hay nada.- Tenia el ceño arrugado.- No puedo… encontrarlos.- Abrió los ojos.- Eso no es… posible.-

- ¿Qué no es posible?- La cantarina voz de Jane me tomó por sorpresa, no la había escuchado llegar.

- Los rumanos están muertos.- Demetri se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, luego me miró.- ¿Algo más que necesites, alguien más a quien quieras rastrear? honestamente no se para que querías que lo hiciera, pero bueno…- Y sonrió con esa extraña sonrisa suya, parecía haber perdido la cabeza.- Si yo fuera tu no andaría buscando muertos, deberías ocuparte dela pelirroja.- Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- ¿Pelirroja?- Preguntamos Jane y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Claro, se anda merodeando por ahí, una vampira muy atractiva, con honestidad te digo que no inspira confianza, ella y su novio.-

- ¿De qué hablas?- Demetri arqueo sus cejas y luego sonrió con burla.

- Para ser considerada el arma más peligrosa de los vulturi eres un asco, sabes que Aro nos encarga a Félix y a mí de vigilar los alrededores de vez en cuando, hace unas semanas la vimos, se paseaba de la mano con su novio por toda volterra, ayer la volví a ver, le advertí que este era territorio vulturi, se rio y se fue, pero estoy seguro de que sigue por los alrededores.-

- ¡Por qué no lo habías dicho antes imbécil!- Jane prácticamente se abalanzó encima de él.-Ella podría ser la creadora del ejercito de neófitos y tu no dices nada.- Escuche un gemido de dolor, Jane soltó a Demetri y este cayó al suelo.- ¡Esa es información vital, no debes callártela!-

- Pa-para.- Un jadeo de dolor y Jane terminó con la tortura.- Yo no…- Y soltó un grito de dolor, mire la escena con alarma, la piel de Demetri empezaba a cuartearse.- ¡De-deten-te!-

- ¡Jane, sea lo que estés haciendo detente ahora mismo!-

- ¡No estoy haciendo nada!- Me agache a lado de Demetria, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor. Soltó otro alarido y luego volvió a abrir los ojos, su piel volvió a su estad natural.

- Necesito irme.- Se veía desesperado.- Busca a Alec, el debe saber a quién buscar.- Y salió corriendo sin mayor explicación.

- ¿Qué rayos..?-

- Jane.- Entrecerré los ojos y le exigí con la mirada a que me diera una explicación.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Yo no hice nada!-

- ¿Y crees que voy a creerte? No sé qué rayos fue eso, pero estoy segura de que fuiste tú.-

- ¿Y porque yo?- Arque una ceja.

- Pues porque lo odias.- Expliqué como si fuera obvio y bueno… lo era.

- ¡Yo no lo odio!-

- ¡Por favor! Todos saben que lo odias, hasta él lo sabe, porque decir que no lo odias.-

- ¡No lo odio!- Rodé los ojos.

- Bueno… no te agrada, te gusta burlarte de él, dejarlo en ridículo, torturarlo, utilizarlo, no sé tú, pero para mí que lo odias.- Para mí y para todos, agregue en mi cabeza.

- Yo no lo odio.- Me encogí de hombros.

- Si tú lo dices… En ese caso le deseo suerte al ser que llegues a odiar.-

- ¡Espera!- La mano de Jane me detuvo.- ¿En verdad crees que lo odio?- Arquee una ceja.

- Todos.-

- ¡Pero no lo odio!- le mire sin comprender.

- ¿Y qué importa? Lo odies o no sigue sin agradarte, realmente no importa si lo odias, el caso es que lo tratas mal.

- Sí, pero no lo odio.- Suspire con frustración.

- Te digo que eso no importa, igual lo tratas mal y el está loco por ti y tu solo te aprovechas de ello, no importa si te agrada o no, el caso es que lo lastimas, pero no te culpo, si yo fuera él le pediría unas vacaciones a Aro para despejar mi mente y olvidarte, pero bueno, igual supongo que con tanto maltrato acabara odiándote, pero igual, no importa, eso sería lo mejor que podría suceder.-

- ¿Acabar odiándome? No quiero que eso suceda, Demetri me agrada.- Le mire con ojo crítico.- No tengo nada en su contra, es simplemente que así acostumbro a tratar a las personas, si a él lo trato peor no es mi intención.-

- ¿Te gusta?- La respuesta fue inmediata.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tan siquiera pensarlo?-

- Solo quería asegurarme, se que él no te gusta y por eso debes seguir tratándolo igual, si fueras amable con él, le darías esperanzas y eso estaría mal.- Continué caminando con desgana.- Creo tenemos que buscar a tu hermano, eso fue lo que dijo Demetri.-

- Mi hermano salió y de cualquier forma estoy segura de que el no querría hablar contigo.-

- Pero Demetri dijo…

- No importa lo que haya dicho, ayer hable con Félix, está preocupado, dice que desde hace meses Demetri se comporta extraño y teme que esté involucrado con la creación de neófitos.-

- Demetri jamás haría algo así.- Lo defendí, no lo conocía demasiado, pero sabía que él jamás atentaría contra los vulturi.

- Yo tampoco creo que Demetri sea capaz, pero por si las dudas debemos mantenerlo vigilado.-

NORMAL POV:

La puerta fue abierta con brusquedad, a la habitación entro un vampiro de cabello castaño.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No era necesario.- Le reclamó con cierto enojo a una figura encapuchada.

- Mencionaste a Victoria, no debiste hacerlo.- Contestó una delicada voz femenina.

- Tenía que despistarla.-

- Querías impresionar a Jane.- La voz de la encapuchada era suave y dulce, despedía diversión y burla.

- No es verdad.- Gruñó el vampiro.- Te equivocas.- La vampira rio.

- Yo siempre tengo la razón.- Canturreó con voz divertida a la vez que se quitaba la capucha.- Supe desde el principio que me apoyarías en esto y que sabrías guardar discreción, hasta ahora he tenido razón.-

- No lo hago por ti.- Gruñó con molestia el chico.- Tengo mis razones, tú lo sabes.-

- Si, lo sé, dolce vendetta.- La vampira se acerco al joven.- e protezione per la vostra amata.- Sonriendo malignamente lo tomó por la barbilla y lo miró fijamente.- Vigila a Victoria y a Riley y no se te ocurra abrir la boca.- Con un movimiento brusco lo soltó y se alejó de él.- Cuando los Cullen lleguen avísame.- Se volvió a colocar la capucha.

- ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?-

- Lo que he hecho durante todo este tiempo, mover mis piezas a mi beneficio.-

- Claro, claro, lo que tu digas, por cierto, mantenlo vigilado.-

- Siempre lo he hecho.-

- Me voy.-

- Mándale mis saludos a Jane.-

- Claro.- Y el vampiro se alejó corriendo, la vampira sonrió en la obscuridad de la vieja y abandonada cabaña.

- Quando avrò la mia vendetta. e quando ciò accade, tutto cambierà.- Susurró al aire con un marcado acento italiano.

* * *

bueno ahi lo tiene =D no se cuando volvere a actualizar, pero por lo pronto fliz navidad y año nuevo prospero adelantado =D

Reviews?


	10. Los visitantes parte 1

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

* * *

CAPITULO 9:

BELLA POV:

Cinco días habían pasado desde lo de los neófitos y yo seguía tratando de averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Las visitas de Aro llegaban en dos días, en lugar de tratar de averiguar quiénes eran, en estos cinco días me los pase encerrada en la biblioteca del castillo, buscando entre los archivos vulturis que Aro me había prestado, algo que pudiera ayudarme a descubrir al culpable.

Tal vez a muchos les pareciera todo un "espectáculo" lo que armaban los vulturis a la hora de hacer un juicio, pero en realidad todo lo acontecido en el juicio era documentado y guardado entre los archivos privados vulturi, en situaciones como esta, era bastante útil.

Ahora por ejemplo, había revisado los archivos al menos quince veces, ningún clan o vampiro podían ser sospechosos, no según los registros, desde hacia tiempo, en realidad, que se respiraba un aire tranquilo d paz, entre los vulturi, no entendía cual era el problema, Aro estaba en paz con todos los acarrales y nómadas, aunque claro, sabía que siempre podía haber algún revuelo, pero esto no coincidía, ninguna vampira nómada en los registros, todo era tan… extraño. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos Alec entra en la biblioteca. Lo miro por un momento, tiene algo en sus manos, una… carpeta.

- Isabella.- Saluda con su común frialdad.

- Alec.- Le respondo con indiferencia.- ¿Qué quieres?- Arruga el ceño y me tira la carpeta, con mis reflejos vampíricos, logro atraparla.- ¿Qué es esto?- Observo la carpeta con curiosidad, tiene el nombre de Renata escrito.

- Te servirá, créeme, pero no dejes que nadie lo vea.- Y así como vino, se fue. Era un chico extraño, lo tenía que admitir, aunque recordando la plática con Jane, era normal.

Suspiro con aburrimiento y empiezo a revisar la carpeta, mientras más leo, más interesante me resulta, pero escucho pasos, así que guardo la carpeta rápidamente. Y qué bueno que lo hice, porque es a Renata a quien pertenecen los pasos.

- Ey bella.- Me sonríe con timidez.- Necesito pedirte disculpas.- Le miro con frialdad, incluso aunque fuese Renata, yo era rencorosa y me había dolido que me gritase.

- Bien, ya lo hiciste.- Respondo indiferente.

- Entonces, dime que me perdonas.- Arrugo el ceño, era mi amiga al fin y al cavo, pero algo en su voz y ojos no me terminaba por cerrar.

- Renata, estoy ocupada.- Dejo en claro que quiero que se vaya, pero no me hace caso, se sienta a lado mío.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Recuerdo las palabras de Aro _no dejes que nadie los vea._

- No gracias.- Recojo la pila de carpetas rápidamente.- Ya termine.- Me levanto con las carpetas agarradas firmemente.

- Vamos Bella, no sigas molesta…

- Ahora no Renata.- La interrumpo. Salgo de la biblioteca con dirección al despacho de Aro. Toco la puerta y no recibo respuesta, así que decido entrar, Pero hay alguien dentro, Alec.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con brusquedad. Esta sentado en la silla de Aro y me mira con aburrimiento.

- Ya era hora de que trajeras los archivos.- Se levanta y se acerca a mi.- Yo los guardare.- Y me los arrebata.

- ¡Oye! Devuélvemelos, Aro me los dio a mí, nadie ni siquiera tu, puede verlos.- Rueda los ojos, no me devuelve las carpetas, en su lugar las guarda en el archivero detrás del escritorio.

- Por si no lo sabías, me sé de memoria esos archivos, yo los escribí.- Enarco las cejas.

- ¿Tu?-

- Sí, yo, y mi hermana por supuesto.- Se encoge de hombros.- ¿Dónde está el historial de Renata?- Me pregunta una vez que ha guardado todas las carpetas.

- Me lo diste, lo traeré más tarde.-

- Devuélvemelo, ya tuviste tiempo suficiente para verlo.- Se acerca a mí y extiende su mano, esperando que le devuelva la carpeta.

- Aun no lo he visto todo.- Retrocedo.

- No me interesa, voy a guardarla, Aro me dio órdenes.-

- No te la daré.- Puedo ver la furia en sus ojos, tiene muy poca paciencia.- Devuélvemelo en este instante.- Me encuentro atrapada entre la pared y la mano que aprisiona mi cuello.

- Su-suéltame.- Me concentro y trato de usar el don de Jane en el, pero no puedo, es como si no tuviera el don.

- Te soltare si me la devuelves.- Su agarre aprieta.

- Suéltame primero.- Al instante me siento libre de su agarre, le devuelvo su estúpida carpeta.- Ahora vete.- Se da la vuelta, le miro con furia, pero el don de Jane no me responde. Salgo furiosa del despacho de Aro.

En el camino Demetri me intercepta.

- Bella…

- ¿Qué, otra vez Jane te mando de mensajero?- Pregunto con brusquedad, descargando mi odio con él. Me mira con sorpresa, rueda los ojos, no parece afectarle mi comentario.

- No, fue Aro quien me mandó, quiere verte.-Y una expresión burlona cruza su rostro. –Requiere de tu presencia.- Le miro confundida.- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestras visitas?- Asiento.- Pues dos de ellos se han adelantado, aunque tal vez tenga que decir, uno y medio.- Sonríe divertido ante un chiste personal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto.

- Bueno… no se me es permitido decirte, pero, créeme, te resultara interesante.-

- Eres irritante.- Gruño con molestia y me alejo, camino con rapidez a la sala de los tronos. Antes de entrar logro escuchar el latir de un corazón.

RENATA POV:

¡Argh! Estúpida Isabella, la odiaba, me recordaba a la asquerosa de Elizabeth, aunque su poder no se comparara al de ella, sabía que era peligrosa y yo la necesitaba de mi lado. Había cometido una total estupidez al gritarle, sabia de su mal genio y aun así había perdido el control.

Y encima la situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos, hasta ahora había tenido suerte con los neófitos, pero las cosas habían empezado a complicarse, sabía que Aro tenía sus sospechas sobre si Elizabeth seguía con vida, así que no sospecharía de mi. Pero seguramente empezaría con sus investigaciones, lo cual me llevaba a mi nuevo descubrimiento, los rumanos estaban muertos.

Había dudado, pero era imposible, la asquerosa bruja estaba muerta, ella haba dejado de representar un peligro para mi, había sido demasiado sencillo conseguir que Aro sospechase de ella, para al final, mandarla a matar. Así que el hecho de que los rumanos estuvieran muertos, no tenia porque afectarme, debía continuar con ms planes. Debía conseguir que Isabella me "perdonase", obtener su absoluta confianza y volverla en contra de los Vulturi, y por supuesto, debía convencer a Alec y Jane, de que yo era la mejor opción. Aquello era la parte más difícil de mi plan, pero estaba segura de que lo conseguiría, con las palabras correctas claro, engatusaría a Alec y luego obtendría mi preciosa venganza.

NORMAL POV: (Momentos antes)

En el interior del bosque, en una casona antigua y vieja, se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores, quien estuviera gritando, seguramente estaba pasando la peor de las torturas.

- Maldita sea, que si no deja de gritar la mato.- Victoria siseó con odio.- Estoy harta de esto.- Se encontraba cruzada de brazos, con su espalda recostada contra la pared de madera vieja.

- Debemos tener paciencia, Renata necesita un nuevo ejército.- Trató de tranquilizarla su compañero.

- Estoy cansada de sus estúpidos ejércitos, convertimos a humanos y luego los mandamos en una misión suicida, no tiene sentido, Renata es una estúpida que no sabe lo que hace.-

- Cariño, estamos aquí a causa tuya.- Habló con cierta ironía el muchacho.

- No me llames cariño.- Gruñó ella.- No tienes derecho…- Sus ojos se volvieron amenazantes, el se encogió de hombros.

- Por favor Victoria, no quiero discutir contigo el día de hoy, pensé que ya habíamos hecho las paces.-

- Riley tal vez hayamos hecho las paces, pero te sigo odiando.- Exclamó ella con autosuficiencia.

- Me siento alagado.- Se rió él, aunque sus ojos por un momento demostraron dolor, inmediatamente lo ocultó. Su cuerpo se tensó y se colocó en posición de ataque, alguien se acercaba. La reacción de Victoria fue parecida. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, ambos se relajaron al instante.

- Demetri.-Saludó Riley.- ¿Qué te trae por acá?- Preguntó jovial, con una sonrisa de camarería.- Pensé que no era seguro que vinieras.-

- Vine de paso.- Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- Con que un nuevo ejército ¿Eh?-

- Si, ya sabes cómo es Renata, aun no se decide cuando atacar.-

- Si, si, lo sé.- Demetri se acercó a la humana en plena metamorfosis.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

- Día y medio. Viene con un don.- Respondió Victoria inmediatamente.

- Es la primera del nuevo ejército, Renata ha decidido crear uno por semana, entrenarlos, controlarlos, creo que este es el ejercito definitivo.-

- Estaré preparado entonces.-

- No olvides decirle que estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo al pie de la letra.- Comentó Riley.- No queremos recibir otra visita suya.-

- No sé de que hablas.-

- Vamos Demetri, Riley y yo sabemos que no estás aquí por casualidad, ella te mandó.-

- Como sea, hagan su trabajo y mantengan un perfil bajo.- Al terminar de decir esto, se marchó.

ALEC POV:

Estoy en el despacho de Aro, espero a que Isabella se digne a aparecer para guardar los archivos, he decidido que ella debe saber acerca de la traición de Renata, no se lo diré, dejare que ella de de cuenta.

La puerta se abre, es Isabella, me mira con cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta con brusquedad. Le mirao con aburrimiento.

- Ya era hora de que trajeras los archivos.- Me levanto y me acerco a ella.- Yo los guardare.- Se los arrebato.

- ¡Oye! Devuélvemelos, Aro me los dio a mí, nadie ni siquiera tu, puede verlos.- La ignoro y guardo los archivos con calma.

- Por si no lo sabías, me sé de memoria esos archivos, yo los escribí.-

- ¿Tu?-No parece creerme. Es lo que odio de ella, que me crea inferior.

- Sí, yo y mi hermana por supuesto.- Me encojo de hombros.- ¿Dónde está el historial de Renata?- Le pregunto al terminar de guardar los archivos.

- Me lo diste, lo traeré más tarde.-

- Devuélvemelo, ya tuviste tiempo suficiente para verlo.- Me acerco a ella y en un ademan le exijo que me lo devuelva, no confío en que los tenga por demasiado tiempo, cualquiera podría leerlos.

- Aun no lo he visto todo.- Retrocede.

- No me interesa, voy a guardarla, Aro me dio órdenes.- No es completamente cierto, el no le dio a Isabella los archivos de ningún integrante de la guardia, confía ciegamente en que todos le son fieles, si se entera de que yo le di el expediente de Renata a Isabella, empezará a cuestionarme, descubrirá la verdad y entonces no podre vengarme.

- No te la daré.-

- Devuélvemelo en este instante.- Ordeno con furia, la aprisiono contra la pared y tomo su cuello entre mi mano.

- Su-suéltame.-

- Te soltare si me la devuelves.- Aprieto el agarre.

- Suéltame primero.- Al instante la libero, me sorprende que no haya tratado de usar el don de mi hermana en mi.

- Ahora vete.- Ordeno cuando el expediente está en mis manos, me doy media vuelta. Escucho la puerta aporrearse, no le doy importancia, guardo el archivo entre mis ropas. Observo el despacho de Aro con detenimiento, todo está intacto, sonrió con autosuficiencia. Salgo sigiloso y recorro los pasillos hasta llegar a una ventana, la abro y me dispongo a salir. _Quédate en el castillo _mi cuerpo se tensa, hace mucho tiempo que no oigo esa voz, es curioso que la voz de "mi conciencia" haya adquirido el tono de _su_ voz. Normalmente acostumbro a escucharla, en esta ocasión la ignoro.

Necesito salir, no soporto estar encerrado en el castillo, además, no quería estar presente para cuando la Bomba estallara. Para cuando Isabella viera a los dos visitantes, peor, cuando se enterara de que el clan Cullen eran los visitantes sorpresa y que todos en el castillo lo han sabido todo este tiempo.

¡Ja! Probablemente se derrumbaría enfrente de todos, me gustaría verlo, pero no soy estúpido, también existe la probabilidad de que le dé un ataque psicótico y no me gustaría estar presente, mejor prevenir que lamentar. _Da vuelta y regresa al castillo._

De alguna forma, escuchar esa voz, _su voz_, me hace sentir mejor, como si aun estuviera conmigo. De algún modo, es como si me protegiese.

Corro y me interno en el bosque, escucho el ruido del agua al caer y me dirijo hacia donde proviene el sonido. Es una cascada hermosa. Por un momento recuerdo su risa infantil y despreocupada, sus vivaces ojos grises mirándome con picardía, su voz suave, burlona e infantil, su cabello sedoso y castaño, su rostro, sus labios, su cuerpo. Y entonces me detengo, no me hace bien pensar en ella, nunca más la volveré a ver. Caigo de rodillas al piso, aprieto mi mandíbula con fuerza y dejo que el dolor haga mella en mí. Me lo merezco, no supe cuidarla, debí protegerla, debí defenderla cuando fue culpada de traición, debí ir tras ella, debí…

Y la furia me llena por completo, debí matar a Renata. _No te culpes. _Su voz, más bien sus palabras, me hacen enfurecer mas.

- Te extraño tanto Elizabeth.- Susurro, no recibo respuesta. Me levanto y corro de regreso al castillo.

* * *

Reviews?


	11. Los visitantes parte 2

Todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer excepto la historia que es de autoría mía.

Summary: bella y Edward nunca llegaron a ser novios sin embargo bella se enamora de el, en su cumpleaños número 18 ocurre un accidente y tres días después los Cullen abandonan a bella, 14 años después se reencuentran con una bella un poco cambiada y miembro oficial de los Vulturi.

(...) cambio de escena

* * *

CAPITULO 10:

BELLA POV:

Estoy internada en el bosque, ya he destrozado bastantes arboles por lo que he parado. Me sentía furiosa con Aro y sobretodo, traicionada, en especial de parte de Renata, ahora podía entender las preguntas de Jane, el ligero cambio de comportamiento de toda la guardia, y la burla de Demetri, el muy desgraciado se había burlado de mí.

Suelto un rugido furiosa y aprieto mis puños con fuerza, no hay manera de liberar mi enojo, no una en la que los demás no salgan lastimados, no es que ahora mismo me preocupe por alguien, pero no voy hacer nada de lo que más tarde pueda arrepentirme.

Recuerdo con furia lo sucedido y a la vez siento el hueco en mi pecho, más doloroso que nunca, no se había ido, seguía ahí…

_Flash Back_

_Puedo escuchar el latir de un corazón, lo cual se me hace extraño, pero lo ignoro, probablemente era uno más de los experimentos de Aro._

_Abro las enormes puertas de madera y entro, fijo mi mirada en Aro y camino erguida, al llegar a su lado hago una pequeña reverencia, se que le gusta que lo haga._

_¿Me llamabas Aro?- Le miro fijamente y noto algo extraño. Parece nervioso, aunque lo oculta bastante bien._

_Bella…- Es tan solo un susurro y logro reconocerlo, siento todo mi cuerpo tensarse y el odio recorrer mis venas, el repiqueteo suena insistente, como el latir de un colibrí._

_No me volteo, miro fijamente a Aro, sus ojos me ven nerviosos_

_¿Aro?- Le llamo la atención._

_Isabella querida, recuerdas de las visitas que les hablé, uno de ellos ha venido hoy, con una… pequeña acompañante, al parecer, la razón de su tardanza es algo delicada y el jefe del clan ha venido a explicarme ciertas cosas.- Hace una pausa y recupera su confianza al ver que no he actuado impulsivamente.- Te presento a Carlisle Cullen.- No es un "recordarás a Carlisle Cullen" o algo parecido, es un te presento. Y al sentir su mano tocar la mía, confirmo mis sospechas, __**finge que no le conoces**__, la voz es baja y apenas logro notarla, pero lo entiendo e internamente le agradezco._

_Me volteo al fin, sin mostrar reconocimiento alguno, inclino mi cabeza con un respeto que no siento._

_Señor Cullen.- Al alzar la cabeza me fijo en "su pequeña" acompañante. No puedo sentir más que sorpresa y furia. Es una humana._

_Y ello es lo que me enfurece, habían adoptado otra mascota y al parecer esta les duraría más tiempo. ¡Era una niña de no más de seis años!_

_La examino fijamente, tiene el cabello largo y le cae lacio hasta la cintura, es de un color castaño al igual que sus ojos, tiene una pequeña nariz y una mirada tímida._

_Aro, es una humana.- Logro decir y me siento hipócrita. Yo era humana cuando estaba con los Cullen._

_Te equivocas Isabella, es una hibrida.- Entonces le presto atención al martilleo insistente que es su corazón, al principio pensé que era un latido animal y al verla que era producido por el miedo, ahora pensaba que era demasiado rápido incluso para ser inducido por el temor._

_¿Hibrida?- Miro a Aro con inquietud, veo la fascinación en sus ojos._

_Nacida de madre humana y padre vampiro ¿Asombroso, no crees?- Me quedo callada sin saber que contestar._

_Eso es imposible.- Hablo finalmente.- Es ridículo.-_

_He visto la mente de la niña, te sorprenderás de lo inteligente que es y de lo desarrollado de su crecimiento, así como la vez, solo tiene tres años.- Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad y miro fijamente a Carlisle, puedo ver la sorpresa y dicha en sus ojos, aunque también la confusión._

_Carlisle no miente.-_

_¿Y quién es el padre?- Pregunto finalmente._

_Su padre…_

_Mi papi se llama Edward.- Habla finalmente la niña. Todo mi mundo se desmorona, finjo no saber de quién habla._

_Es el hijo adoptivo de Carlisle.- Me explica innecesariamente Aro.- Uno de tantos.- Bromea._

_¿Y su madre?-_

_Esta muerta.- Susurra Aro, y lo susurra lo suficientemente bajo para que la niña no le escuche, aunque esta parece darse cuenta y se muestra incomoda y triste._

_Abu Carlisle, ¿Podemos irnos? Quiero volver con papá.- Carlisle me mira fijamente y da un paso hacia mí._

_¿Bella?- Vuelve a llamarme.- ¿No me recuerdas?- Hago uso de todos estos años con los Vulturi._

_¿Debería?- Le respondo con otra pregunta._

_Si.- Contesta para mi sorpresa.- Te conocí cuando eras humana.- _

_En ese caso lo siento.- Aquello no era verdad.- No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana.- Despejo mis ojos de los suyos._

_Aro, ire a cazar, con tu permiso.- Me retiro tranquilamente y en cuanto estoy lo suficientemente lejos, corro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

NORMAL POV:

Las voces llenaban todo el salón, llenas de curiosidad, sorpresa y burla, en especial lo último.

No puedo creerlo, Aro sí que es valiente.- Exclamó Jane con diversión.

No deberías burlarte, pobre Bella.- Le reprochó Renata.

Oh cállate, que tú no eres nadie para hablar, pudiste decírselo y no lo hiciste.-

No podía decirle, Aro lo prohibió.-

Aja, y tu nunca rompes las reglas.- Le respondió con sarcasmo Felix.

¿Ahora te pondrás de su parte? Ninguno le hubiera dicho, nadie se hubiese atrevido, no pueden echarme la culpa a mi.- Habló con indignación Renata.

Nadie te está echando la culpa, tu solita lo haces.- Se defendió Jane.- Además, es lo mejor para Isabella.-

¿Lo mejor? ¿¡Como puedes decir eso?!-

No seas dramática.- Se quejó Felix.

No estoy siendo dramática, ustedes son unos insensibles.-

No somos insensibles, es mejor que esto suceda ahora, para que Isabella pueda superarlo finalmente.-

Como si te importara que Isabella lo supere, Jane.-

Vale, lo acepto, me gusta verla sufrir, es divertido, la perra se lo merece.-

¡No le digas así a bella!-

Es la verdad, ella es una perra.- Felix empezó a reírse a las palabras de Jane.

Y yo que pensaba que ya te llevabas bien con ella.- Comentó.

Me llevo "bien" con ella Felix, pero uno no puede olvidar tan fácilmente los rencores.- Jane se encoge de hombros.- Además es divertido verla sufrir porque Edward Cullen no la ama…

Las puertas del gran salón son abiertas y Demetri entra con un paso elegante y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Y eso no es todo.- Habla, interrumpiendo a la rubia.- Edward Cullen tiene una hija.- Todas las miradas se centran en él, su sonrisa aumenta.- Una hija hibrida, mitad vampiro, mitad humana.-

¿Qué?- Es la pregunta general.

Eso es imposible.-

No Jane, yo mismo la vi, Carlisle Cullen la trajo y la presentó ante Aro, Marco y Cayo, llamo a Isabella y se la presentó, ya saben, Aro pensaba que sería mejor que Bella la conociera antes y ahora ella está internada en el bosque lamentándose.- Terminó con un tono de indiferencia.

Y tu aprovechaste para burlarte de ella seguramente ¿no es asi?- Le reprochó Renata.

Ella siempre ha hecho lo mismo conmigo, y de cualquier forma, es lo que haría con cualquiera de ustedes, siéndoles sincero…- Pero se calla inesperadamente y suelta un grito de dolor mientras cae al suelo.

Todos miraron a Jane sorprendidos, ésta en cambio miraba a Demetri con una sonrisa divertida.

Hablas demasiado.- Se excusó liberándolo de su don, no se espero que Demetri reaccionara violentamente y la arrinconara contra la pared ahorcándola, agrietando la piel de su cuello por la fuerza.

No lo vuelvas a hacer.- Siseó con un odio, que hasta el momento, Jane jamás había visto ser dirigido hacia ella. Y así como la había apresado la soltó de improvisto y se alejó de ella, Jane estaba tan impresionada que olvidó usar su don en el nuevamente, pero esta vez, por venganza.

Uy alguien esta de malas hoy al parecer.- Le provocó Renata divertida por la escena.

No hay día en el que alguien de la guardia esté de mal humor, sin embargo este día es de Isabella.-

Demetri no creo que hayas debido…

¡Tu…! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- El grito furioso de Jane interrumpió la conversación.

¿Me hablas a mi?- Preguntó Demetri con inocencia.

Y entonces Jane se lanzó hacia él, iniciando una lucha, en la que, sorprendentemente, no hizo gala de su don. Antes de que alguien saliera dañado (dado que ninguno de los presentes había decidido interferir) la puerta fue abierta, por ella entraba Alec, inmediatamente al verlo, Demetri se detuvo.

No pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.- Gruñó con molestia empujando a Jane lejos de él. Observo a Alec por unos momentos y sonrió con burla.

Parece ser que alguien ha estado lamentándose últimamente.- Comento con ligereza al pasar al lado de Alec, logrando que todos los integrantes de la guardia se tensaran.- Créeme que tanto a ti como a tu hermana no les quedan el papel de victimas.- La mandíbula de Alec se encontraba tensa, había vuelto antes de lo planeado, estar en el bosque le traía recuerdos dolorosos, y solo por el dolor que le ocasionaban las palabras de Demetri no lo había atacado.

Un silencio tenso s formo en el salón tras la retirada de Demetri, Félix fue qien desidio romperlo.

Vaya, parece ser que Demetri se levantó hoy con la pierna izquierda ¿no creen?- Trató de aligerar el ambiente con una broma.

O tal vez simplemente decidió dejar de ser el perro faldero de Jane.- Renata se encogió de hombros.- Creo que iré a hablar con el.- E ignorando las miradas de todos los integrantes de la guardia que se encontraban presentes, salió tras Demetri.

...

¿Crees que fue lo correcto?- Cayo fue el primero en preguntar.- Isabella parecía bastante afectada, no nos conviene que se moleste con nosotros en este momento.-

Ya habíamos pospuesto esta visita por su integración a la guardia, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía el placer de ver nuevamente a nuestro buen amigo Carlisle y a su linda familia y preguntarles si querrían pasar una temporada con los Vulturi.-

Isabella tan solo podrá copiar el don de Edward, me pregunto, que tan fuerte es su relación con ellos, por lo que vi, su lazo con Carlisle aun está fresco.- Comentó Marcus con su habitual aparente falta de interés.

¿Eso no es peligroso?- Cuestionó Cayo.- ¿Qué haremos si ella decide irse? No podemos cuestionarla.- Se molestó Cayo.- Debimos rechazar la oferta de los Cullen.

Calma hermano mío, Isabella no se ira, por el contrario lo que quiero conseguir es que los Cullen se queden.-

Si Elizabeth siguiera acá, no necesitaríamos mas reclutas.- Suspiró con pesadez Marcus.- Ella era especial.- Sus ojos se llenaron de añoranza, no era un secreto para la guardia que Marcus consideraba a Elizabeth una hija, al parecer le recordaba a la hija que había tenido cuando era humano con su fallecida esposa.

Esa chica quiso traicionarnos.- Espetó con furia Cayo.

Es mejor que no hablemos de ella, no queremos invocar viejas memorias y que Alec nos escuche, el tema aun es muy delicado para el.-

Y siempre lo será, su conexión con ella era muy fuerte.- Murmuró con tristeza Marcus.-

Tanto que me sorprende que ella nos haya traicionado.- Le concedió la razón Aro.- Aun me inquietan sus razones, los Rumanos murieron hace tiempo por lo que nos dijo Demetri hace un rato, espero que los Cullen acepten en ayudarnos.-

Sabes que lo harán, Isabella ahora es una de los nuestros, mayor razón para que no puedan negarse.-

Por supuesto que tendremos que tener cuidado con sus preguntas, Carlisle parecía muy sorprendido, al parecer estaba firmemente convencido de que Isabella seguía con vida.- Aro frunció el ceño perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

_Flash Back_

_¿Bella?- Carlisle vuelve a llamar a Isabella, pero esta como la buena actriz que es se comporta indiferente.-¿No me recuerdas?- _

_¿Debería?- _

_Si.-Contesta para sorpresa de la vampira, mas no para Aro, Cayo y Marcus.- Te conocí cuando eras humana.- _

_En ese caso lo siento, no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana.- Miente fríamente.- Aro, iré a cazar, con tu permiso.- Isabella se retira, la atención del rubio de ojos dorados pasa a Aro._

_¿Qué... .como?_

_Lo que he visto en tus recuerdos no me ha dejado muy satisfecho Carlisle, una humana que conoció nuestro secreto, es una suerte que el asunto se haya resuelto y no haya pasado a mayores, peo espero que tu familia no vuelva a cometer una falta como esa.- Carlisle enmudeció._

_Ella…_

_Isabella no recuerda nada de su vida humana, y como amigo te pido que no intervengas tratando de hacerla recordar, estoy seguro de que eso resultara doloroso para ella e Isabella no tiene un muy buen carácter, lo tomaría muy mal, estoy seguro, y no quiero que tu o tu familia salgan dañados, en especial cuando uno de tus integrantes.- Miro a la hibrida y sonrió.- Es más propenso a salir dañado._

_Entiendo Aro.- Respondió Carlisle con gran seriedad.- Pero por eso mismo vine, considerando la dieta que sigue tu guardia, no creía conveniente presentar a Susan frente a tantos vampiros.-_

_Si, entiendo de tu preocupación, avisaremos a la guardia para que no ocurra ningún inconveniente, aunque por el olor que emana la niña dudo que haya algún percance.- Carlisle asintió._

_Espero que ahora que los problemas están resueltos tu familia y tu no duden en aplazar mas su estadía en el castillo, sabes que para nosotros es un placer recibir vuestra visita.- Habló con frialdad Cayo_

_Por supuesto, con su permiso me retiro.- Y tomando en brazos a la niña salió._

_Fin del Flash Back_

...

El vampiro de cabellos rubios caminaba con gesto preocupado, aquel encuentro lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sabía que aquello no iba ser tomado a bien por un miembro de su familia, así que se concentro en repetir los diferentes abecedarios una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Abu Carlisle, ¿Está todo bien?- Le preguntó su nieta con preocupación.

¿Por qué lo preguntas Susan?-

Desde que viste a esa señorita tu gesto cambio.- A pesar de solo aparentar seis años y de su corto periodo de vida, al ser una hibrida Susan contaba con una inteligencia superior a la humana. Cuando Edward había encontrado a la madre de esa niña agonizando al estar a punto de dar a luz, había prometido hacerse cargo de la niña, fue entonces que volvió con su familia y Susan se convirtió en una pequeña luz para ellos. Enterarse que para los vampiros era posible engendrar resultó ser un shock, en especial para cierto vampiro de cabellos cobrizos. A veces la vida te restriega en la cara tus errores cuando ya es muy tarde para corregirlos.

Todos los Cullen pensaban que Bella seguía siendo una humana y que había hecho su vida, ahora Carlisle había descubierto que al final, las visiones de Alice eran ciertas, de una u otra forma Bella acabaría siendo una inmortal, ahora ella los había olvidado y pertenecía a los Vulturi, lo mejor era que por el momento su familia no se enterase.

Susan, necesito que me prometas que no le contaras a nadie de la familia que conociste a esa chica, en especial a Edward ¿Entiendes?- La niña lo miró con duda pero asintió.

¿Quién es ella?-

Era un miembro de nuestra familia.- Le dolió hablar en pasada, en especial cuando el aun consideraba a bella como a una hija, pero ahora ella era parte de los Vulturi y por las palabras de Aro eso continuaría así.- Como escuchaste la conoci cuando era humana, no hace mucho tiempo.-

Es bonita, pero parece ser muy fría.-

Ella era muy amable antes.- Tal vez la influencia de los Vulturi la había cambiado, sin embargo ver que sus ojos eran dorados y no rojos le causaba alivio. Tal vez la tímida chica que había conocido aun existía, tal vez la vida en realidad les estaba dando otra oportunidad. Sacudió la cabeza borrando esas ideas, no, no era la vida quien le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Quien les daba una nueva oportunidad tenía nombre y apellido. Carlisle se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de todos los Vulturis al enterarse de ciertas cosas en los que habían sido engañados.

* * *

¿Hay alguien ahi? *se asoma con preocupacion y al escuchar los grillos suspira alivida*

Lamento la tardanza el avion de la inspiracion desidio no hacer parada y no me sentia con ganas de escribir algo que no me gustara, prometo actualizar el proximo fin. La historia se pone interesante y van formando nuevas ideas en mi cabeza.

dejo un adelanto:

- ¡Tio demetri!- El grito se escucho en el gran salon, la pequeña figura corrio hasta el encuentro del vampiro y estrecho sus piernas con sus brazitos.  
Todos en el salón observaron con sorpresa la escena.

- Hola Sue ¿Viniendo por tu propia voluntad a la cueva del lobo? Pense que tu padre era demasiado sobreprotector.- La niña rio alegremente al ser cargada por el vampiro.

- ¡Susan! ¿Que clase de modales son esos?- El vampiro de cabellos cobrizos la reprendio.

- no debes de hacerle caso, eres una Cruento Maledetto y como tal te riges por tus reglas no las de los demas.- Le guiño un ojo a la niña y ella sonrio encantada.

- Es mi hija Demetri, no le digas esas cosas.- Demetri se encogio de hombros y dejo a la niña en el suelo

...

- Parece ser que ellos sospechan de ti, es lo que menos queremos.-

- estoy harto y lo sabes, los he soportado todos estos años por ti y no ha sido facil.

- Eres mas rencoroso que yo.-

- Es mi naturaleza, al igual que la tuya, puede que en algun momento pudese perdonarlos, pero ahora...

- Fue por las palabras que te dijo Isabella ¿Cierto? Por como te trata Jane.- Los musculos de Demetri se tensaron y sus ojos se llenaron de una mezcla de odio y dolor.- Apesar de ser solo una simple herramienta a resultado mas efectiva de lo que pensé.-

- Sus palabras me ayudaron a tomar una desicion, ni siquiera por Jane cambiaré de opinion, la manera en que ella me trata me recuerda a cuando era humano y a las torturas a las que me vi expuesto. -

- Entonces solo queda esperar al momento adecuado.

...

- quiero hablar contigo.- Reprimi los temblores que querian embargar mi cuerpo, no podia creer que despues de estos años aun doliese como la primera vez.

- Lo lamento, tengo trabajo que hacer, y como escucharon cualquier pregunta que tengan pueden consultar con Heidi.-

- Bella espera.- Senti su mano envolver la mia, la sensacion electrizante fue aturdidora, me solte de el con brusquedad y me voltee. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, por un momento recorde cuando era humana.

- como dije antes estoy ocupada.- Me alejé camino a mi cuarto, no dejaria que me lastimase nuevamente.

Y eso es todo.


End file.
